


What it Means

by kaylechip (shrimpleton)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Inuyasha, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mating Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, a little bit of angst because we thrive on it, dubcon, implied sessrin, inuyasha has daddy issues, is this a veiled breeding kink? maybe, its not major but it's questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpleton/pseuds/kaylechip
Summary: Inuyasha risks losing himself to his youkai side unless he learns what it means to be inuyoukai.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), OC/OC, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 116





	1. Hanyou, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first foray into Inuyasha fics. I've read SO many in the past and I have adored the show and manga for years, so I felt it was time. This is an idea that I'm running with, so please forgive me if it's something strange. 
> 
> There will be porn in this piece. You've been warned. Sometimes needlessly, sometimes not. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, side note, I'm very unfamiliar with Japanese culture and customs, so if I do get something wrong, feel free to PM me or leave a comment. 
> 
> More notes at the end. Thank you for reading! <3

The plow swung solidly into the soft earth as he worked the gardening rows back into shape. True, this was not how Inuyasha would've preferred to carve out the dirt - having much more of a satisfactory result if he used his _claws_ \- but this was how Kagome has asked of him.

Inuyasha's mouth quirked as he considered his pretty miko's angry expression. She had yelled at him the last time he'd come home with dirt almost embedded beneath his nails - both hand and foot. The dirt was there for a long, long while. The hanyou stood upright, planting his tool in the dirt by his feet. One hand stroked the beaded sweat that gathered under the fringe of silver hair at his forehead. The day was long and hot, and he desired nothing more than the cool embrace of the stream before venturing home for supper.

With this in mind, Inuyasha cast a watchful eye over his little half-worked plot and scowled. The monk had given seeds to the new couple to plant for the summer, but neither he nor Kagome had set to work. Now they were behind and hustling to ensure they'd have some sort of crop to keep for the long winter. The breeze tickled by, rushing blessed cool air over his bare, sweaty shoulders. Inuyasha lifted his face and inhaled deeply, hoping to catch scent of Kagome. Perhaps he could snag her on her way home and invite her to join him in the stream. Hefting his plow-ax over one shoulder, Inuyasha's fantasy was rudely interrupted. His smirk dropped abruptly. On the wind came an unmistakable scent of blood and youkai.

Their house sat back from the village proper, tucked flush against the treeline. The swell of a small hill promised him vantage points, and while he could not see the definition of the village boundaries, Inuyasha had purposefully placed himself in a watchful position, overlooking _his_ territory. Inuyasha's ears flicked, seeking any sort of sound that might be considered unnatural. All that came to mind was the calling of children down below, the soft gush of water over stone, and the distant voices of chattering women.

His women, to be exact. At least one of them was.

Inuyasha hesitated to turn in the direction of the path that led to the village. The smell perplexed him greatly; he had scent marked his territory. A hanyou he might be, but there were few demons who encroached on Inuyasha's forest. With a low growl rolling in his throat, Inuyasha hefted his tool and stalked out toward the road. A stone's throw away, Kagome had just come into view. At her side, Rin strolled with a basket planted on her hip. The human ward had been placed in the village to grow and learn, rather than wait at the heels of the great Lord of the West. Inuyasha cared for her diligently, but part of him loathed the idea of ensuring his _brother's_ human was safe. Sesshomaru should be the one here, making sure his intended -

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, raising one hand in a wave. The sweetness of her greeting formed a molten ball in Inuyasha's chest. He'd never get tired of hearing that.

"Yo." He returned in a gruff voice. The hanyou's brow folded in annoyance. She didn't look done for the day. The opposite, rather, as she too carried an armload of bundled linens. "You headed somewhere?"

Kagome linked arms with Rin and upturned her nose with an exaggerated smile. At this, young Rin giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Inuyasha paused, his hand swiping the back of his neck. Long silver hair had been bound up, but the weight of it had caused the low bun to fall. The heat was unbearable. Inuyasha growled again. "Keh. I have no time for your games, wench. Where ya goin’?"

Kagome and Rin continued to walk on past, tittering to one another. "A delivery for Kaede! Don't worry so much, Inuyasha. We're just going out to the old fisherman houses."

As predicted, Inuyasha fell into step behind them, casting his plow off to the side of the road. He'd gather it later. "Well, then I'll go too." The unspoken truth was because he was _certain_ that something wasn't right. All day he'd felt like something was _off_ \- and his attitude had been no better. The smell he caught earlier did not help things at all. Inuyasha pressed his lips in a thin line and trailed behind the miko and her friend. Along the edge of the stream, houses much older than those central to the village stood as a resting place for the poor and elderly. Those who could not afford nicer things as the village expanded continued to live where they had settled. It was just incredibly unfortunate that the place they resided reeked of fish and old mud. Inuyasha’s lip curled as he found himself almost _longing_ for the earlier stench of sweat and freshly turned dirt.

The walk itself was not wholly insufferable; while Inuyasha lingered some distance back, idly sniffing the air, Kagome and Rin were chatting about previous lessons. As Inuyasha took it, Rin was not exactly excelling in her studies. There were… distractions at the forefront of her mind. Inuyasha strayed a glance toward Rin’s down-turned shoulders. She smelled of springtime and fresh herbs, but there was sadness that soured her scent.

“Don’t worry.” Kagome comforted, one arm stretching out to gently pat the younger girl on the back. Rin’s orange kimono sleeve drug up over her face. At once, Inuyasha was made aware of the moist, salty smell of tears. He strayed back a little further, not wanting to intrude… Or have to handle the problem. “I’m sure Sesshomaru will come again.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha scoffed, earning a black look from his wife.

“Yes,” Rin agreed miserably, her little voice wavering, “but he has not come for almost a whole year. What if he’s done with me?”

_‘Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass would have to care in the first place.’_ Inuyasha remarked to himself as he turned to look at the village over his shoulder. The air felt thick with humidity, but he was sure there was more that made his skin crawl outside of the ghastly heat.

Unaware of the commentary Inuyasha streamed, Kagome continued to soothe her young ward. “You know that’s not true, Rin. Otherwise he wouldn’t leave you such nice gifts!”

“I just wish he’d come see _me_.” Rin’s shoulders sagged further. The sadness that cloyed her scent was disgusting – Inuyasha could not imagine anyone feeling _abandoned_ by his aloof half-brother. The hanyou scoffed again, but this time his wordless retort was ignored.

Rin’s dramatics were not long lasting; within moments of her sniffling cessation, the women had arrived outside their first house. Inuyasha was not welcome during their visit – firstly, because he did not have his suikan, and secondly because no matter how much he did for the people of their village, he was still hanyou.

“Feh.” The half-demon groused as he settled in his perch. What did _humans_ know anyways? The trees that nestled up against the bank of the stream would do well enough. At least here it was cool and unbidden by the late summer sun. And at least here… He had enough distance to pacify the old men and yet still could listen to the mutterings of his wife.

Inuyasha ignored the heat that rose in his chest again. His wife. She had stepped through the well and into his arms, uncaring that years had separated them. She had accepted his stuttering offer in marriage with tears in her eyes – in fact, she’d said yes before he even had the words out. He was still trying to figure out just _how_ he’d broach the subject, cheeks burning red, and she’d steamrolled him. Inuyasha leaned his head back against arms that folded behind him and sighed. He reminisced on that moment more than he’d ever care to admit. If ever there was something he did not deserve, it was Kagome.

With golden eyes sealed peacefully, Inuyasha had been content to wait out the miko and her little helper. They delivered dried food and bandaged old wounds; a kindness for old souls who would sooner rot in their homes than ask for the help. Their pride was strong, but the genuine heart Kagome possessed was stronger. Inuyasha cracked a small smirk. Kagome was kind and good and always saw the best in others. But most of all – she was _his_.

* * *

The sky had painted itself red by the time Kagome reappeared on the road, her bags empty and arms no longer full. Inuyasha was still contentedly swaying within the boughs of the tree that rocked in the gentle summer gale, eyes zipped shut and arms crossed loosely. The miko giggled, pressing slim fingers over her lips to quiet the sound. Rin watched with an inquisitive look swimming in her big, chocolate eyes. But no answer came – at least, not verbally. Kagome stooped down, picking over the rocks at their feet. A round pebble was collected loosely in her palm, but as she craned her arm back to let it fly, Inuyasha’s eyes cracked open.

“Do that and you’ll regret it, wench.” He griped, his mouth only half opening. Kagome sputtered her lips and let the small rock drop behind her back.

“Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?” She asked innocently. A feigned look of surprise morphed her features, but Inuyasha surely could smell the mischief that surged through her body. The hanyou lifted his lip back in a sneer and leapt down from his perch. Landing just before Kagome, Inuyasha drew himself up to full height and narrowed his eyes at her.

“You know what.” He stepped closer to her, bending down dangerously close.

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, and for a moment, she struggled to recall Rin’s presence. “Oh, come on! It was only in fun.”

“Yeah, well, last time you did that it wasn’t fun.” The last time she’d done it, Inuyasha had been caught in the face by the flying stone. It wasn’t very big, but Kagome had felt terribly when it popped him in the forehead. She’d laughed, of course, but she’d felt very bad.

Kagome backpedaled a few steps and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. A chuckle left her in an attempt to blow it off, but Inuyasha would see through her nonchalance. “You’re no fun, Inuyasha.”

“Keh.” The man returned, straightening back up. His ears flicked in one direction, and then the opposite. “You done for the night finally?”

“Yeah.” Kagome turned to Rin and offered a smile. “I was going to walk Rin back to Kaede’s, and then I’ll head home to make us food.”

Inuyasha groaned outwardly and settled his hands on his hips. “If you go back you won’t be home for hours. You talk forever, Kagome!”

Rin’s laughter was smothered by a hand over her mouth. She had grown slowly into womanhood, and she was not immune to the desires of young boys and men alike. “If you’d like, Kagome-sama, I can walk back by myself. It isn’t far.”

Kagome frowned and looked between them. Inuyasha’s palpable emotions were almost impossible to ignore. And Rin… Sweet Rin. Kagome switched her gaze again and let out a short breath. “We can at least walk you back to the village! Right, Inuyasha? It’s not too far.”

“Whatever.” The hanyou grumped back. He’d had a long day, and Kagome could see the tension in his shoulders. Dirt streaked his arms and the smell of sweat clung to him pleasantly. There was just something about his heady musk that rushed Kagome’s nose _just_ right. She doubted she smelled as good to the half-demon with a sensitive nose, but… Kagome blushed slightly and turned her gaze away from Inuyasha’s chest. Inuyasha was not immune to her reaction, and with her delayed glance away… He was more eager to get moving. “Well, come on then! It’ll be dark by the time you two decide to get movin’.”

With Rin’s departure, Inuyasha had been quick to snatch up his beloved and race to the water’s edge. He had smelled her arousal flare several times – the hot, spicy smell invading his nostrils and burning in his lungs – and he was no longer keen on waiting. Kagome, it just so happened, was not in disagreement with his action.

Her laughter verged on a squeal as Inuyasha hoisted her around his body, pressing her flush to his chest.

“Wench,” the hanyou growled, his ears pressing flat against his skull. Inuyasha leaned down, his tongue running up the side of her throat. “Don’t do that in my ears.”

“Sorry!” Kagome’s apology was breathless. Her fingers quickly knotted in his sweaty hair, keeping her hot form tight against his own. Inuyasha’s teeth grazed her throbbing pulsepoint, drawing a squeak from her. “Inuyasha!”

“What?” He replied in an irritated fashion, his hands grazing low on her backside. “Ain’t like anyone is here. I’d smell ‘em first.”

It hadn’t taken him but mere moments to determine that, anyway. He’d known the deep watering hole was a popular place, but he hadn’t smelled a single soul on the way past. With the sun so low in the sky, most others had returned to their homes. Inuyasha planned to keep his wife out much longer than the sun would be in the sky. He did quite like to fuck her under the stars, anyway. That thought had a hot flash zip down his loins. Inuyasha growled pleasingly as he set his fangs against her skin again. She tasted of sweat; hot, salty and entirely Kagome. He knew that there were _other_ places that would be uniquely pungent like this too.

Kagome’s laughter was just as breathless as her earlier words. “Inu-Inuyasha!” She struggled against him as his hands had raised up her sides, harshly gripping at her miko robes. “Wait! You’ll tear it.”

“So?” Inuyasha pressed against her, forcing Kagome to take a step backward. The sharp decline of the bank would not permit much more of their movement, and Kagome was far too aware of this fact.

“So let me -,” A hand pushed between them, tugging at the knot in her obi. “Let me get out of it first. I don’t want to have to explain to Kaede _again_ why I have sewn it up.”

Inuyasha rumbled once more, but he ceased the action his claws so desperately wanted to take. She smelled so damn _good_. His tongue laved over her throat again, eagerly swirling against the thrum of her blood beneath the skin. Kagome’s soft moan only furthered his desire; his lips sealed on that portion of her skin, suckling tenderly.

Kagome could not get her robes unfastened any faster. But Inuyasha was certainly not helping that matter. He pressed against her, his hips driving against her stomach. She could feel the hardness that surged to life in his hakama, and it darkened her features pleasantly. The first time they’d laid together, Kagome had been unsure of where to touch him and how. But now… In only the few short months they’d been married, she knew exactly how to please her husband. Drawing a hitched breath, Kagome’s hand slipped from the front of her robes to the hanyou’s groin, eagerly encircling the engorged length within. Inuyasha bucked against her hand.

“Puppy,” Kagome breathed, her eyes sliding shut. Her head tilted back, offering Inuyasha the expanse of her throat.

“Dammit, ‘Gome.” Inuyasha ground out, unable to resist the call of his youkai. A sharp bite was delivered to her skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to remind her what that did. “Don’t do that.”

Kagome squeezed him gently and began to rub the nubby fabric of his fire rat against him and her palm. “Puppy…” She drew out again, words fleeting on the edge of a moan. “I want… I want…”

“Kagome…” The warning tone in his voice was choked out by the pleasure that throbbed in his cock. He knew what his wife wanted; it had only happened once, and he’d been oh-so careful to not let it happen again. Much to his own displeasure, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and took her hand within his own, pulling it up to his chest. “No.”

The miko sighed but resigned herself. Her face turned up, lips parted for a kiss. Inuyasha obliged that much. Laying a restrained-but-wet kiss upon her mouth, the hanyou grazed her lower lip with his teeth and tugged her into an embrace. “It’s not safe, wench. Stop tryin’ to get yourself killed.”

“You haven’t hurt me yet.” Kagome returned, but the fires that she stoked were slowly put out. Inuyasha’s youkai side was something forbidden to her, but she craved it badly. She wanted all of him – not just the contained, careful Inuyasha. “But I understand.”

“Mmf.” Inuyasha grumbled again. The thump of his heart was fast and erratic. He would never tell her just how badly he wanted it too. The one night he’d had her, he couldn’t remember. All he knew was the taste of her blood and the deep gouges he’d left on her body. Never again would he hurt her.

Kagome was the first to break away. Instead of filling the silence with her normal chatter, Kagome was content in the quiet. Inuyasha was busy collecting himself, anyway. She could hear him breathe out shakily, and for a moment… She felt guilty. The night they’d married she promised him there wasn’t a part of him she didn’t love. And she meant it, whole-heartedly. But Inuyasha was not comfortable giving himself away; control, she’d come to learn in the years she’d known him, was paramount.

Sliding free of her clothing, Kagome did not care to turn and see if Inuyasha followed suit. The cool water called her name, and beneath the sun’s dying golden rays the water looked impossibly good. Stepping into the stream, Kagome waded in waist deep and then sunk down to her knees. The water rushed by, sloshing over her sun-kissed skin. Only then did she shuffle about and cast a glance back to her husband. He stood by a tree, his back to her. One arm rested on the bark, bearing the brunt of his weight as he leaned into it. The silvery hair that cascaded down his back was now loose and painted with the template of the gods; orange, red and golden, he could’ve been on fire. Kagome’s look softened as she took him in.

When seeking the shards and Naraku, there was a part of her that deeply loved him. His boyish frame did not appeal to her then, but the years they’d been apart had changed him… Significantly. Inuyasha’s frame filled out as he grew, hard work sculpting his frame. Kagome often found herself lost in the lines of his back. How lucky she was to be married to such a godlike man.

“See somethin’ you like?” Inuyasha looked at her over his bicep, one eye peeping out from the silver curtain of hair. “Or you just starin’ cause you think I’ll like it, wench.”

She couldn’t help the blush that darkened her features. “Oh, I like something. Very much.”

Inuyasha lowered his arm and turned. A soft smile carved out his face warmly. “Oh yeah?” He returned, his fingers making short work of his obi… And then his hakama… And then Kagome realized he wore nothing beneath. Her face reddened further, mouth struggling to stay shut. “How ‘bout now?”

“Ah, yeah.” She stiffly answered, tossing half wet hair over one shoulder. A shitty, unpracticed shrug did nothing for her demeanor. “I guess so.”

“You guess so, huh.” Inuyasha was in the water now, slowly wading toward her. His smile turned victorious. Barely an arm’s breadth away, Inuyasha stopped. His cock was half hard, yet the occasional throb lifted it higher. Kagome could not take her eyes off it if she tried.

Faintly, Kagome wet her lips and tried to match his sly smile. “Yeah…”

Inuyasha reached forward, his fingers grazing her hair. “Wanna show me how much you like it?” His voice had grown thicker, laced with arousal. Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she worried she might choke.

“I…” Kagome shifted forward, unbidden by the fingers that loosely toyed with her hair. Her knees settled before him, wet fingers tracing up his taut thighs. Shyly, she looked up at him. “I could, maybe.”

Inuyasha’s golden gaze was unreadable beyond the attraction that lingered there; Kagome found herself transfixed often, but this… The hardness that he looked at her with was more than possession. While he gave nothing away, Kagome could /feel/ his struggle. The youkai spoke loudly to him, she knew that much. But in moments like this, with her lips poised just beneath his cockhead, she wondered just what it said.

The hanyou grunted as Kagome’s lips met his flesh. They were tender, teasing kisses, and they drove him /wild/. He certainly liked to enjoy his wife, but this… This was hell. “Kagome…” Her name was uttered like a wanton prayer as desire coiled in his loins. His tapered claws gently drug against her scalp as he resisted the urge to grab a fistful of her hair and _use_ her. Inuyasha tilted his head back, mouth ajar as he groaned. Her mouth was on his sack, tongue swirling the heavy orbs he housed. Though, even while preoccupied, Inuyasha was not oblivious to his surroundings. His groan turned into a growl as a familiar scent came their way – and quickly.

Inuyasha pressed down on Kagome’s head, ensuring that her body would be mostly concealed by the moving water. The question she asked was taken from her lips as she then heard what Inuyasha sensed.

“What, monk?” The anger that lashed out in his yell was not at all constrained.

“Inuyasha! Kagome!” Miroku called as he stumbled out of the brush. “Inuy- Oh!”

“Turn AROUND, lecher.” Inuyasha snarled, his hand possessively curling around Kagome’s head. He didn’t care if the monk saw his ass, but his /wife/? He’d have to crack the monk over the head hard enough to shake that memory loose.

Miroku was slow to oblige, but he did so. The monk smelled of anxiety and surprise, and to Inuyasha’s displeasure, the stirrings of arousal. “Right, right!” Miroku paused, but at Inuyasha’s growl, he persisted. “You must come quickly. There is a demonic aura nearby, and I fear that it draws closer.”

“You have _Sango_.” Inuyasha stressed the slayer’s name. She might be mother to three, but the woman very much was still a powerful warrior. “What the hell do you need me and Kagome for? Can’t you fuckin’ see we’re busy?”

Kagome moaned in embarrassment, her face pressed hard against Inuyasha’s leg. If the earth could open up and swallow her, she’d be happier.

“Yes, and while I deeply apologize for interrupting – as you know, there are none better than myself that know how sacred these little moments away are -,”

“Houshi.” Inuyasha threatened.

“- but this is… It’s…” Miroku struggled to come to terms with what it was he wanted to say.

“Spit it out already before I knock you into next year!” Inuyasha griped, very nearly turning around to come after the monk. If Kagome was not nude and his cock not half mast (and falling, unfortunately) he would’ve.

“Just come. Kirara is restless, and Sango and I both can sense how large this thing is. We’ll need your help.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Inuyasha spat at him, his claws flexing on Kagome’s head. _‘Another time, wife.’_

“After, perhaps! You’ll have time for Kagome’s mouth and my death after!” Miroku fell silent as he shoved back through the brush. There was more that was unspoken, and Inuyasha was sure of it. The monk smelt off.

“I’m… Sorry.” Kagome awkwardly said as she crouched in the water. Even with Miroku’s departure, she had been slow to unfurl herself. It would be just like that lecherous monk to wait around, just to catch an eyeful. Father of three, and he still couldn’t help himself.

Inuyasha sighed angrily and drug himself out of the water. “It’s fine, ‘Gome. Just get dressed and we’ll see what this is about.”

And then after he’d knocked the monk’s head in, he’d come back and enjoy a late-night swim with his wife. This time, he’d take them further out of the village to be sure none came to bother them.

* * *

It just so happened that _this_ time, the monk was not a liar. Inuyasha’s skin crawled with the feel of the aura that stretched out over them. The youki he felt was immense – and powerfully addictive. The beast he caged within his own mind threw itself against it’s shackles, desperate to break free and go taste whatever it was that gave off that _delectable_ aura.

These were thoughts he rightfully kept to himself.

A side-eye ensured that the woman who scurried along his side remained unaware of his struggle, as she was far too busy assessing the threat at hand. Kagome’s eyes bugged the moment they were within range of the village.

“Inuyasha…” She whispered; a fearful look thrown his direction. “What could _do_ this?”

“I don’t know.” Inuyasha answered in a tight voice. And truly, he didn’t. There was a smell on the wind he didn’t recognize. Blood, fresh and old. A youkai, or maybe two. “Whatever it is, I’m gonna get rid of it.”

The sun dwindled low on the horizon, its final rays reaching out to lap at the mountaintops around them. Inuyasha felt a growl roll in his chest involuntarily as they approached the village perimeter. “Something’s here.”

The smell of it was strong – but so was the blood. It wasn’t human blood, that he was sure of. It smelled… powerful. Dark. Demonic.

From the first row of houses, Miroku reappeared. His face was aghast, and the smell of demon permeated his clothing. One hand reached out, halting the pair’s advance. “Inuyasha. Stay here.”

Kagome pushed forward, concern lining her face. Inuyasha smelled fear rush through her, cold and icy like the howling winter winds. “Miroku, what’s going on?”

“Inuyasha.” Miroku repeated, vying for the hanyou’s attention. For the time being, Kagome was ignored. The ripping snarls that seemed to be leaving Inuyasha were far more pressing. “Please. Try to center yourself.”

“Houshi. What’s going on?” Inuyasha spit. He felt like he was going to come apart at the seams. Something was _here_ threatening _his_ territory. This unfamiliar scent was so strangely known to him that for –

Oh, he knew that scent. The smell of inuyoukai. The smell of mixed, mottled hanyou blood.

Inuyasha leapt up, completely ignoring the monk’s requests. From rooftop to rooftop he coursed, following the scent that seared his nostrils. He could feel the tug of his own demon, just barely beneath the surface.

_‘I’ll kill them.’_ He decided to himself as he snarled like a rabid dog. _‘I’ll tear the fucker’s throat out.’_

The scent ended abruptly as the sun leeched from the sky. In an instant, Inuyasha halted. The world was not yet fully dark, and yet he knew that the sun had gone from the sky. The aura shifted, drawing back in on itself until _almost_ nothing remained. All he could sense now was the tang of blood in the air and something vastly unknown.

Kaede’s hut stood at the further edge of the village, almost opposite his own house. Inuyasha stood on a neighboring rooftop, making out the figures that crowded outside the miko’s house. Sango, Kaede and Rin stood in a small circle around a man. He was on his knees, clutching something that reeked of that demonic blood. Sango was dressed in her slayer attire, her weapon clutched in a ready hand. Briefly, Inuyasha felt grateful that she existed. If he could not get to an issue first, Sango would be there. Yet despite the aura they had felt, Sango did not look as if she had been in battle.

The hanyou jumped down, landing in a crouch further back from the women. “What’s going on here?”

The man lifted his russet head, if only just. “Are you Inuyasha?” His deep voice was woven with a sadness so profound. “Inuyasha of Inu no Taisho's blood?”

“Who wants to know?” Inuyasha bit back, his claws curling in the ground.

“I need your help.” Finally, the hunched figure rose up to meet Inuyasha's angry stare. The man’s face was inscribed with the same misery. His brown eyes were deadened to the core, yet something within them still scraped together the pathetic strength to plead. His mouth was bloodied, though it had long since dried on his chin and chest. “I need a healer.” The human shook all over as he clutched his bundle a little tighter. It was as if he was wracked with a chill, though Inuyasha could not sense it. Inuyasha pinned his ears and bared his teeth, unwilling to meet further demands until he took inventory of those around him.

Kaede hadn’t moved from her spot. Rin stood behind her, clutching the miko’s robes. The old woman looked to Inuyasha, her face hard and uncertain. Inuyasha had only spared a glance to her and shook his head once. No. They'd not lend their services yet. Rin's fists tightened on Kaede's robes, but Inuyasha would pay no mind to the little swell of hot anger he sensed from her.

“Why?” The silver haired hanyou stood, stalking forward. The familiar weight of Tessaiga had been reclaimed on his way back to the village, along with the rest of his clothing. Inuyasha palmed his sword. “What are you?”

The man lifted his face skyward and let out a humorless laugh. “Like you. Hanyou. But it isn’t me I need a healer for.”

“Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, her voice laced with worry. He hadn’t paid attention to her arrival, but the moment she came to his side, wrought with worry, Inuyasha pushed her behind him. He would not even let this _thing_ lay eyes on her.

Unperturbed by her husband's action, Kagome continued insistingly. “Inuyasha, look.”

Kagome’s attention was drawn by what the man carried. The scrap of torn fabric he had used to create his bundle was not enough to hide it from view entirely. Inuyasha was incredibly slow to take his eyes off the man’s face, but as he did, he understood his wife’s trepidation.

In the man’s arms, a bloody infant rested lifelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay. This is kind of just a trial run to see how this fic takes off. If it does okay, I'll continue to update weekly. And by that, I really mean I'd like to see a handful of kudos to match the hits. You guys don't have to, I won't beg for it, but it certainly helps my drive <3 Thanks for sticking in there, I know that OC stuff sometimes is literally the most annoying thing. I PROMISE that he won't have a massive impact. I'm more into InuKag than anything, and I won't get in the way of it. ;) 
> 
> As above, just clarifying one more time, I don't use archive tags but I will give you all a CW if I feel it necessary. This fic is rated E, so please be aware of that. Darker themes ahead. 
> 
> I edited this about four times, but I'm SURE that I missed things. Feel free to let me know if you catch something wonky.
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback you guys have, even if it's just "nice fic, update pls". (hint hint, nudge nudge)


	2. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys absolutely have blown me away with your kindness. thank you for all your love! because i am honestly so flattered by your attention, i'm gonna post this chapter a few days early.
> 
> edit: initially this chapter was going to be longer, but i chose to cut it down because i felt that the pacing felt very off. i'm sorry if it's a little shorter than usual! also, because of that, i'll be posting chapter three (which would've been the second half of this chapter!) in the morning when i make a few necessary edits. <3

Kagome hadn’t even been given time to think before her husband had torn off. Left with Miroku in the stunned silence of Inuyasha’s wake, she thought first to apologize… And then she recalled just what had brought them here. The sting of embarrassment warmed her face.

“Worry not, Kagome.” Miroku turned, his false bravado now firmly back in place. His features were still pale, but the unflappable monk had returned to his comfort zone. A hand lazily waved over his shoulder. In the years before when they had sought the sacred jewel, Miroku had been a strange sort of comfort; even in the face of sheer danger, he always held his ground. Kagome envied his ability to remain stalwart. “With Inuyasha acting like that, I’m sure there isn’t a demon around who would dare threaten his village.”

Kagome bobbed her head and mechanically followed the monk. Her feet felt like they drug through wet sand. “Right.” The only word to leave her mouth at the time was agreement, at least. She still couldn’t get over the sight of Inuyasha… And the tinge of scarlet that filled his eyes. She wondered if Miroku saw it, but by the way the monk so easily returned to normal, that answer was likely not. Kagome pressed the heel of her palm into her forehead and drew a deep breath.

“What’s going on, Miroku?” She repeated, her mouth dryer than the laundry on the lines at night’s end. She had fallen into step behind him, but the monk did not appear in any hurry to get back from what he’d come from. His steps were slow – careful, even.

“It’s funny you should ask that.” Miroku was positively conversational, as if they both hadn’t just felt the rolling demonic aura overhead. It lingered, but Kagome could sense that it was dying off. Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and shot Kagome a look – he could sense the same. “But I feel that I am ill equipped to prepare you for what you’re going to see. You know what they say; seeing is believing, after all!”

“Miroku, please.” Kagome whispered, her hand still rubbing against her forehead. The earlier embarrassment aside, she had little understanding of the monk’s evasive behavior. If there was something bad happening, why wouldn’t he just come out and _say_ it? “Just tell me what’s up.”

The monk slowed his pace further, his sandals shuffling against the tiny pebbles on the path. Kicking rocks gingerly, Miroku rubbed his neck again and looked back at Kagome with a glint of shame in his eyes. “Ahh… Sango and I were on our way to Kaede’s to retrieve some… Tinctures.” The monk, strangely tactful, did not divulge the nature. Unfortunately, Kagome had been the one to help gather the herbs for that particular vial; Sango took it daily to keep from having _another_ baby. She was firm in her decision to wait at least a year before they conceived another. Miroku cleared his throat, drawing Kagome back to him. “And upon passing the mouth of the forest that opens up before Kaede’s house, Sango and I sensed trouble. Er, I suppose it more apt to say that trouble found us. In any case, I don’t believe either of us were prepared. Sango saw him first, stumbling out of the forest...” Miroku painted a picture with his hands, lifting a palm to arc before their figures as if beholding the scene in real time. “He was crying out for help, but neither of us could believe he was real.” Miroku’s mouth twitched slightly, but it was unclear if he fought a smile or a frown. “When I tell you, Kagome, that I could not believe my eyes… This would only be the second time I have ever been speechless. The first, of course, was my wedding night-,”

“Miroku.” Kagome tiredly interrupted, her fist drawn tightly up at her waist. She’d ceased rubbing her forehead, but the headache that was forming begged for the pressure once more. “The point?”

“Right, sorry. Kagome, we saw another inuhanyou! He was covered almost head to toe in blood, and he hardly could make it to us before collapsing. I, of course, wanted to stay and speak with him, but Sango insisted I should come find the two of you…”

Kagome had stopped listening. Her blood was both warm and cold at the same time; the glacial surprise had claimed her thoughts, but hot excitement soon washed it out. Kagome struggled for concise control of her thoughts; they spun with the realization that there more inuhanyou were out there. Of course, that wasn’t entirely far-fetched, was it? Where there were beautiful demons, there were bound to be half-blood children. Kagome wet her lips and marveled at the thought – if this was true, maybe Inuyasha could have more than just himself in this world. Maybe he’d have someone he could _relate_ to.

“Kagome?” Miroku stopped a few feet ahead – he’d resumed his pace, and she’d been frozen in shock. “Are you alright?”

“I… Yeah. I’m just surprised.” Kagome gathered her robes and hurried forth to Miroku’s side. Her head was spinning still. “Wait, _he_ gave off that aura?”

“Well, that’s the other thing.” Miroku’s brow creased. Ahead of them, they could hear Inuyasha’s barking commands. The wavering hope that Inuyasha could connect with someone like himself was fading fast - the hanyou did not sound pleased to be addressing another demon in _his_ village. Miroku had picked up on that too. As Inuyasha snapped a retort, the monk winced. “He doesn’t travel alone. He said he fears that the youkai he is with is dying, and they need help.”

“They need _help?”_ Kagome hissed in an astonished whisper. She stumbled slightly over her own feet, then placed a hand on the house nearest her. Youkai did not _need_ human help. Their own power was sufficient when they were hurt – she’d seen it many times with Inuyasha, his brother, and even Naraku. It might take weeks, but they could heal themselves. “What does that even mean? Why come to Inuyasha?”

“I don't know.. But," The monk slowed, waiting for Kagome to gather her bearings. As she weakly peeled off the wall, he nodded to her. "That’s not the worst of it, Kagome.” Miroku was solemn now as they rounded the corner. From there, Kagome was introduced to the scene as a whole. A man knelt in complete submission; his head was bowed, russet hair sweeping the ground, and his legs splayed in a crouch that saw him almost prostrate on the ground. He had lowered himself in Inuyasha’s presence. Around him, Kagome eyed the woman she loved so dearly; Kaede looked stressed, and Rin angry. The miko laid a hand on Rin’s head, drawing the youngster in against her legs. Sango’s face was unreadable, but the way her arm hooked over her back as she clutched her Hiraikotsu spoke volumes to her readiness; if she perceived this a threat, she’d step in. Miroku’s elbow gently poked at Kagome’s side for attention as he leaned in. Kagome’s mouth was dry again as she looked on from her friends to the shaking man. He did not appear like Inuyasha – there were no ears atop his head, and nothing to mark him as an extraordinary being. His faced raised as she observed him, a deep anguish claiming the murky depths of his eyes. But he looked not to Kagome for help – his pleading stare was on Inuyasha. Miroku nudged Kagome, trying to captivate her attention. “Kagome, he carries a child.”

As soon as he had said it, Kagome saw. In the man's bloody arms, a scrap of battered silk kept a limp frame flush to his chest. Witnessing all seven stages of grief at once, Kagome's throat closed around a knobby cry. Kagome didn’t feel herself move forward, yet somehow, she had come to stand at Inuyasha’s side. A hand limply pulled at his haori, but the hanyou’s attention was not to be drawn. “Inuyasha.” She pleaded softly, desperate to make him understand. She could feel his resistance as the man asked for a healer. Inuyasha nearly shook with his silent anger. She could not comprehend what it must mean for his territory to be encroached on by a foreign hanyou, but his sclera still kept their slight pink hue. He was almost lost to her. Inuyasha finally seemed to take notice of his wife and moved to stand before her. Kagome’s desperation grew. “Inuyasha, look.”

Tears stung her eyes as she saw the limp little body. Unlike normal infants that curled up against their parent, this one simply… hung. Its little body was covered in blood and a sticky white paste. Kagome did not know too much from her classes in school, but she could make a terrible guess about this infant’s age. Hardly born into this world, and it was already on its way out. Inuyasha did not react similarly to Kagome. In a flash, the hanyou had leapt forward and planted himself before the strange man. Unflinching, the stranger simply kept his face tilted up to the sky and drew shaky breath. Inuyasha swiped at the covering that kept the infant’s form from exposure, revealing a tiny, tiny hanyou. He growled lowly; the sound a rabid roll that chilled the blood of those around him. Inuyasha reached for the child, prompting a cry from his wife.

“Inuyasha, no!”

Kagome’s throat felt hoarse as she cried out. She couldn’t see what Inuyasha’s bulky form hid from them, but she could not stand to see him so cruelly lower his claws against a _baby_. The stinging tears in her eyes were blinked away and cast down her cheeks. A sob sat heavily in her chest, but she was determined not to lose it all before the crowd. Surging forward, regardless of Inuyasha’s violent warning to keep back, Kagome pushed at his side and came to gaze upon the infant. Much like Inuyasha, the baby’s full head of hair was adorned by two small, pointed dog ears.

“Please, miko.” The voice of the man on his knees was near hopeless. Kagome could hardly see through the veil of tears that burned her eyes, but she met the stranger’s gaze and felt her heart shatter. “Please. Save them.”

“Ha!” Inuyasha barked. “You’d turn to a _miko_ to save a demon? You really are fuckin’ stupid, aren’t you?”

Even so, Kagome’s chest heaved with the effort not to cry. Gingerly, she reached forward and took hold of the still body within the stranger’s arms. At first, he seemed unwilling to hand over the child. And then, with a cry of agony, the man released his pup and crumpled forth at Inuyasha’s feet.

“I seek not her power, but her ability.” The man groveled to the ground, his face in the dirt. A hand clawed at the earth beside him. “I have traveled a great distance, and I cannot lose them! Please!”

Kagome’s throat had swollen over. The little naked frame in her hands was impossibly small, but she could sense life fluttering in its chest. Staring at the little puppy ears had made her immobile.

_‘Will our babies have those?’_

“Kagome-chan.” Sango’s soft voice urged her from her reverie. The slayer’s fingers wrapped around Kagome’s arm, tugging her gently toward Kaede’s doorway. “We need to get him cleaned up. Don’t leave him uncovered.”

Moving as if through mud, Kagome sluggishly pushed forward and tucked the infant against her chest. The bitter tears that rolled down her face seemed needless, and yet… This could’ve been her own.

Inuyasha’s raised voice continued even as she ducked beneath the reed mat and inside the humble room. The pot still cheerfully hung atop a bed of red embers, that was not Sango’s prerogative. Hiraikotsu was laid against the far wall, and Sango intently rifled through Kaede’s clean linens. Her face was hard, as always, yet there was a glint of sadness to her eyes. “Does he still breathe?”

Kagome jostled the infant against her chest to lay a hand on his back. Weakly, little lungs fought for life. “Yes.” She answered in a wavering voice. _‘Please, keep breathing.’_

“Good. Here,” Sango returned, pressing a white cloth against Kagome’s hand. “Wrap him up. Don’t wipe him off.”

Kagome did as she was told. The tears still flowed freely as she gently turned the baby over and laid him on the cloth. It was so stark against his bloody body. “Sango… He’s got his cord still.”

“Don’t do anything. Is it tied off?”

Kagome lifted the flaccid flesh. It was longer than any of the other cords she’d seen. Since her time with Kaede, she’d delivered a handful of babies. None looked like this; long, pale, and _gnawed_. “Yes.”

“Then he’s fine.”

Sango seemed stressed – on edge. She worked mindlessly around the room; picking up objects, then returning them just moments later. Nothing produced results. She was just going through the motions. Kagome slid down against the wall, holding the weak little infant in her arms. She leaned in to breathe in his head, but an outburst from Sango interrupted her action.

“What did I do?” Kagome startled, her gaze cutting over to the alarmed slayer. “I didn’t hurt him. I only wanted to…”

“Kagome, he is a hanyou _pup_. You can’t… We shouldn’t even be touching him.” Sango gusted around the room once more, her restless hands fluttering about, touching everything that came across her path. “You don’t understand how bad this is.”

She was right – Kagome didn’t understand. She gazed back down at the feeble baby, suddenly feeling the nagging urge to cuddle him up against her breast. “I… He’s just a baby, Sango. He can’t hurt us!”

“It’s not _him_ I’m worried about.” Spinning on her heel, Sango finally came to lay eyes on the bundle Kagome held. “Kagome, he imprints on his parents. He’s… Inuyoukai are highly evolved, but they are still dogs. He will only know his mother and father. And if they – if _she_ smells us on him, it could be really, really bad.”

“What if she’s human?” Kagome tossed back lifelessly. The baby seemed cold in her arms. She rubbed him just short of vigorously, eager to see any sign of fight.

Sango knew what Kagome saw in her mind’s eye. The slayer stopped and gazed at her friend, suddenly understanding the pity that she must feel. Kneeling before Kagome, Sango laid a hand over Kagome’s and shook her head. “He isn’t yours, my dear. If he is meant to go, let him go.”

Inuyasha chose at that moment to burst in. His chest was extended, and his face looked hot. A keen golden gaze swept the room before landing on Kagome and the baby she clung to. “Get up, Kagome. We’re going.”

* * *

Inuyasha’s heart ached.

In the moment he had laid eyes on her, crying over a pup that wasn’t hers, all his anger had melted away. Kagome’s soft heart had been pierced by yet another demon.

While outside the house, belaying _his_ word as the protector of these lands, he had heard Sango’s request, and he understood the slayer’s words, but part of him still did not understand what it meant. Inuyoukai and their pups shared a tight bond. Family packs, he knew, were fiercely protected. But he had never known his father like that, and like _hell_ did he want to know his brother like that.

_‘Half-brother.’_ He curtly reminded himself. Not like the Lord of the Western Lands could be bothered to form such _trivial_ relationships anyway.

That night had been only two days ago. Since then, Kagome had been uncomfortably cold and distant. She wasn’t angry – at least, not that he could scent on her – but she was profoundly sad. Sango would not tell her the baby’s outcome, and by morning, both man and infant were gone. The aura they had sensed had returned, but it was distant. Inuyasha had tracked the entire forest, and while he could smell the inuhanyou and his bloody pup, he found no traces of them.

The sun shone on a new day, but Kagome made no moves to get up off the futon. Her yukata was drawn tightly around her body, and Inuyasha had a sneaky suspicion that her sadness was partially directed at _him_. Binding his hair up, Inuyasha’s sharp gaze strayed down to his wife’s prone form. “You gonna stay there all day, wench?”

Kagome shifted, tugging a blanket higher on her shoulder. She did not immediately answer. Inuyasha snorted, his annoyance thick. She acted like such a _child_ sometimes. “Keh. Suit yourself.”

He also knew that her mood was deepening, and the mood swings would be intolerable soon enough. He could smell the pinnacle of her cycle; sweet, like fruit on the edge of overripening. Part of him wanted to pester her so he could have a taste of that fruit… But with her back to him, he knew he did not stand much of a chance.

With the silver strands now secured by a flimsy tie to save him from some of the infernal summer heat, Inuyasha was busy settling Tessaiga into its sheath when he heard her speak. “Eh?” He craned his neck over his shoulder, looking down at her pathetic form. “What?”

Kagome nuzzled her face against her arms and took another broken breath. Inuyasha sniffed the air and knew then she was crying. The salty tang of her tears was painful. He lowered himself into a crouch and laid a hand upon her side. “’Gome, what’s the matter?”

“Do you think he lived?” She whispered again, rubbing her nose along her arm.

Inuyasha’s immediate answer was no, but he didn’t have the heart to say it. “I think it’s possible.” He lied. “Why’re you still worried about that pup?”

Kagome sniffled more. “’Cause he had ears.”

The laugh that sucked out of his chest was a surprise even to him. “Ears?”

Kagome turned over and reached for her husband’s head, gently stroking the soft ears that crowned his head. “Like yours.”

“Well, he was hanyou, so probably.” Inuyasha leaned into her touch, eager for any sort of affection. If it made her smile, he’d even fucking purr.

Kagome flushed slightly. “I… I just keep thinking about our babies.”

“We don’t have any, Kagome.” Inuyasha’s eyes fell to half-mast as Kagome played with his ears. “Besides, ain’t like you’d want my pups anyway.”

“Says who?” The fingers on his ear promptly tweaked it.

Inuyasha shrugged, then sat fully next to his wife. He was content with his decision; his life had been threatened more than once. His mother’s had been stolen from her – all because of who he was. Of _what_ his blood was. This was a choice he had made long before Kagome had ever agreed to marrying him – he could never force the hardships he faced on anyone else. “Says me.”

“Inuyasha.” Kagome propped herself up on an elbow. “Do you not want… Do you not want children?”

Another shrug. “Nah. More trouble than they’re worth. ‘Sides, we can always get our fill of the monk’s kids. Ain’t they havin’ like twenty?”

Kagome looked troubled, and beneath her sadness, Inuyasha smelled the spicy tang of her anger. It was like biting into a fresh ginger root; the sharpness of it assaulted his nostrils. “What? I’m not wrong. Look at how they’re starting!”

“Inuyasha.” Kagome repeated, her brows knitting together irritably. “When did you decide for _us_?”

“Well, I’ve kinda always known.” Inuyasha was growing annoyed at her reaction. This wasn’t hard, and she should damn well know it. “Come on, Kagome. Look at my life. You think I want my kids livin’ the same damn way?”

“I’m in your life.” She looked pissed now.

“Yeah, and you’re one in a million.”

“What about Miroku? Sango? Kaede?” Kagome narrowed her gaze dangerously. 

“They’re only nice cause’a you.” Inuyasha snorted, then pushed up off the bedroll. “I’m not havin’ this conversation, Ka-go-me.”

“And what if I am?” The rustling behind him was telltale to her rising. At least he’d gotten her up for the day. “Inuyasha! You can’t just walk away!”

“I’m outta here. Gotta check the forest anyway. Get up, Kagome. You can’t lay around all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more you guys, thank you. i really appreciate you taking the time to read my work. all the love on this has really made me excited to work on this project (and a few other upcoming!) it's not a baby fic, so don't worry about that, but the wittle hanyou does play a part in the long run. 
> 
> thank you for leaving kudos!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! i know i said i was going to get this up yesterday, but it's here now. as promised, here's the third chapter. thanks for sticking with it <3
> 
> just a quick mention, this chapter includes implied non-con.

It had been the last mistake he’d want to make. Spiteful as women were, Kagome had cooked up quite the plan to get back at him for just how _rude_ he’d been.

It wasn’t just rude, it was downright awful.

Kagome worked her hands in the water roughly, scrubbing against the stones like they owed her money. Inuyasha. She scowled darkly and threw another of their towels into the water. This would've been much simpler to do at home with water warmed by the fire, but there was no way in _hell_ she was going to wait around for her husband to return and gripe about her mood. She already had enough on her plate. And besides, when Inuyasha _did_ return, he'd be confused enough.

“Are you alright, Kagome?” Rin’s hesitant voice lifted up from behind her. The girl had been observing for a time, and Kagome had no idea. The miko startled, dropping her clothes back into the water.

“Rin!” Kagome gasped aloud, “you scared me!”

“I’m sorry!” Rin scuttled forward, taking to her knees as she helped Kagome gather the loose objects that bobbed in the shallow pool. “You didn’t respond when I first said hi, and you look…” Floundering, the younger girl chose the best word. “… Distant.”

Kagome blew air out the side of her mouth, sending a fluff of her hair skyward. Distant was one word for it. Madder than a wet hen was probably closer to the truth. Scowling inwardly, Kagome fished a rag out of the water and wrung it out. “It’s nothing. Just got in an argument with Inuyasha.”

“Oh. What happened?” The delicate brown eyes of their ward turned upon them, concern creasing her brow. “I heard him muttering to himself when he left this morning.”

Kagome scoffed. Of course he had been. “It’s… It’s nothing. Things you’ll learn when you’re married.”

Rin seemed to deflate slightly. “If I ever do get married.”

“You will.” Kagome bumped her elbow playfully and tried to let go of the hot frustration that scalded the inside of her chest. Flicking little droplets of water off her fingertips in Rin's direction, the miko smiled. “There are plenty of young men in the village.”

“I just…” Rin’s shoulder flopped like a dead fish. She raised a hand, lamely wiping the water from her cheek. “I don’t _want_ any of them, Kagome-sama. I want…”

“I know.” Kagome supplied, her mouth thinning. She wanted to like Sesshomaru, but he did no favors to help her opinion of him. Least of all was stringing this poor, young girl along. Yet ever since Rin had been placed here for "safe-keeping", she had wanted nothing more to gallivant with the demon lord of the west. A sigh died in her throat before she had a chance to upset Rin. “Don’t worry so much, Rin. It’ll be okay.”

“I guess.” Rin answered dejectedly. With Kagome’s laundry wrung out and tossed back within the reed basket, both women climbed to their feet. Kagome offered Rin a smile, but there was not one in return. The sweetness of the summer day wasn’t to be enjoyed when one had so many troubles weighing their heart. At least that was something they shared.

“Kagome-sama,” Rin tried again as the silence lapsed. A breeze stirred around them, lifting loose hairs around Rin's face in a pretty brown halo. “Why couldn’t we help that man?”

Kagome’s chest tightened with rage again. She’d been trying not to think about that on top of the morning’s earlier argument. “’Cause Inuyasha is a jerk.”

The girl shifted on her feet, and then looked away. “I wish we could’ve done something. He cried when you and Inuyasha left.”

Kagome’s eyes briefly closed as she allowed a slow breath to blow out her nose. The clean, warm air was hardly enough to temper the anger that built in her mind. This was supposed to have been relaxing - an afternoon away from her husband, a moment to gather her thoughts... And yet, the feelings followed her everywhere. The man had only wanted to help his child, and _this_ is what guilt they’d have to live with. “Sometimes we can’t save everyone, no matter how hard we try.”

Rin was dissatisfied with that answer to. “That’s not like you to say.” She muttered to herself. Her chin dropped low as she gazed at the ground. "I just wanted to help them. I was alone and hurt like that once, too."

A pang of remorse struck her at Rin's statement. She was right, but Kagome didn't need a reminder. She should've fought with Inuyasha to at _least_ tend to the baby. Instead, she'd tearfully handed the child over to Sango and let Inuyasha race back home with her in his arms. “Did you need anything, Rin?” Kagome asked softly, her hand reaching out to chuck Rin’s chin up. She hadn’t been prepared to handle the girl’s questions, and while her belly ached with the same fire that Rin’s did, there was nothing more they could do. _‘Damn Inuyasha to hell for this.’_

The reply silently came as Rin shook her head side to side. Kagome’s hand lingered on Rin’s face a moment longer, and then she nodded. “You know where to find me, okay? I’m always here if you want to talk… About anything.” 

* * *

The house was warm in this unseasonable weather, but that made for appropriate circumstances for what she had in mind. Revenge was a dish best served cold, but this weather permitted nothing less than scalding. Kagome had set a stew on to boil for dinner, and it heartily popped over the heat of the fire. She knew Inuyasha had been home at some point – he’d left a rabbit, skinned and gutted – but she also noted that the undergarments from her modern life had been subtly moved from the line of laundry that strung from one side of the main room to the rolled material of their bedding. When she’d gone out to do laundry, Kagome had pulled out a remnant of her past life. White, lacy, and most of all _skimpy_ , they were the pair she’d worn when she had laid with him the night of their wedding. The first pair that Inuyasha had really laid eyes on. They hadn’t really been worn _since_ , and Inuyasha would no doubt take their meaning if she had left them so brazenly where he could see them. A small smirk wrought her lips as Kagome’s victory was sure to be won.

The sun had fallen by the time Inuyasha came through the reed mat and grunted his greeting. He looked worn from the day; rends in his fire rat would be mended by morning, but Kagome was no fool. Those weren’t just ‘a-tree-snagged-me’ tears. Those were made by the claws of some _thing_.

“So, what happened?” Kagome asked, her voice benign. This was no different than any other day.

Inuyasha flicked his gaze to the rip over his broad shoulder and grunted again. “Just a bear.”

“ _Just_ a bear?”

“Are your ears workin’, wench? That’s what I said.”

So he wasn’t in a good mood, then. She could change that… For a time. Kagome struggled to keep her mood neutral and the smile off her face. “Oh, alright. I was just curious ‘cause you have a little bit of blood on your back.”

He didn’t, and he probably knew that. Inuyasha cast a look over to Kagome as if he questioned her sanity. “Are you doin’ okay?”

“Yes.” Kagome offered him a slight smile then. She was a good actress, and she was determined to work this off. “I was just thinking you’d wanna slip out of that.”

“Why?” Inuyasha’s suspicion pinned his ears back. Kagome had always found that trait delightfully amusing. His doglike demeanor was one of her favorite things. A smile much more genuine pressed across her face.

“It’s supposed to be a cold night.” Kagome continued, stirring both the pot before her and her proverbial plans. “Summer is on it’s way out.”

“Uh huh.” Inuyasha pulled his Tessaiga from its place on his waist and leaned it up against the wall. “I’ll believe it when it’s not hotter than a fire demon’s balls.”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome giggled appropriately, her fleeting glance catching his own. She knew he’d fallen into her trap when a tiny smile worked it’s way across his face.

“What? I’m not _wrong_.”

“No, just gross.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha padded over toward his wife and stooped down, placing a kiss on her head. “Sorry to burst your bubble though, but we can’t really do anything tonight.”

Well, that wasn’t expected. “Why not?” Kagome’s lower lip shot out as she feigned pouting.

“’Cause, woman. You’re fertile, and we’ve been over this.” Inuyasha sat back on the other side of the cookfire, his legs outstretched. One knee bent inward, acting as an armrest. “And as much as I’d like to plow _your_ field tonight, I ain’t plantin’ no seeds.”

There were more than one ways to skin a cat. Er, dog, in this case. Kagome bobbed her head in understanding. “So… What if we picked up where we left off at the stream?”

Inuyasha looked over at her dubiously. “You really want that, even after how you’ve been?”

Kagome shrugged, her cheeks pinking. She hadn’t thought about him like _that_ since the incident two nights ago, but with the way he looked at her now… It wasn’t hard to fake it. Intense, amber eyes swept over her form, settling on her face, and then her bust. She’d changed into a lighter yukata to combat the heat, but _coincidentally_ it hadn’t been tied very tightly. Milky orbs pressed together as she leaned forward to stir their supper. The firelight would accentuate and deepen her shadow, giving the allusion there was more there than there really was. Inuyasha had been all over them, but it still painted a nice picture.

The hanyou seemed to agree. He growled lightly and shook his head. “Tease.”

“Just making dinner, Inuyasha.” Kagome sat back on her heels and pulled her hands up her thighs. “Not my fault you’re thinking about other things.”

Inuyasha didn’t answer her. He had stood up and begun to loosen the ties on his clothing. Kagome smiled to herself victoriously as Inuyasha peeled himself out of his haori. The fire rat would mend by his own youki, but he still took the care to lay it out neatly. As Inuyasha continued to undress, Kagome stole peeks over at him, admiring the musculature that he unveiled.

“Keep lookin’ at me with your teeth in your lip like that and I’m gonna have to reconsider plowing that field, wench.”

Kagome purposefully bit her lip again and blushed. “What happened to not wanting pups?”

Inuyasha stepped out of his hakama and bent to draw them up in the same manner he’d done with with his haori. He stole a look at her out of the corner of his eyes, and then shook his head. “Still don’t. Just might have to make an early trip to Kaede’s, that’s all.”

For someone who claimed to not listen to Kagome’s lessons, he sure did seem to know a lot about the different methods women used to keep from having babies. Kagome soured slightly. “Ah. I see.”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha warned as he faced her wearing only his fundoshi. “Don’t ruin it.”

Defensively, Kagome held up both hands and shook her head. “I’m trying. Just… A little hard.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha smirked at her. “Wanna know what else is a little hard?”

Instead of rebuking him as she normally would, Kagome set the ball into motion. She rocked backward further, pulling her legs out from underneath her as her arms caught her weight. Kagome tilted her head and made no secret of the way she eyed Inuyasha’s body. Then, deliberately catching his gaze, Kagome caught her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. “Yeah.” She murmured. “I do.”

“Insufferable.” Inuyasha grouched as he pulled the bindings of his fundoshi. The hanyou’s body was beyond something to behold, and no matter how many times she’d seen it… Kagome’s breath still caught in her throat.

While majorly hairless (a trait Kagome had giggled at, knowing he was a _dog_ demon) Inuyasha sported a silver trail of hair from his navel to his groin. The curled hair framed his cock and testes but did not extend below that. His legs were strangely void of it – and it drove Kagome mad with jealousy. It wasn’t like she could shave her legs here in the feudal era, but Inuyasha didn’t seem to mind. Inuyasha’s chest was also bare of any hair. His defined musculature had deepened as he grew; as a younger traveling companion whom Kagome had patched up, she had never taken interest in the definition of his chest. But now, as a matured man, there wasn’t a part of him that Kagome _didn’t_ imagine her tongue on.

Cutely, Inuyasha flexed his arms inward and made his pectorals jump. “Like that?” He winked at her. “Just can’t stop staring, huh?”

Kagome opened her arms and beckoned the half-demon forward. He complied instantly, sinking to her level and dragging her into his arms. He smelled of sweat and pine, and Kagome couldn’t stop inhaling as her nose hit his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckled above her.

“You smell nice.” She mumbled against his shoulder, softly kissing where her nose had just laid.

“Trust me,” Inuyasha rumbled. His hands had wandered lower on her back, claws scraping her flesh through the thin yukata. “You smell better.”

“What’s it like?” Kagome tilted her head up and pecked a small, testing kiss against his throat. Inuyasha rewarded her with a small groan.

His hands descended lower, now pulling at the fabric that covered her ass from him. “Like you can’t even fuckin’ believe.”

“Try.” Kagome urged, peppering more kisses along the pronounced curve of his throat. She aided his seeking by shimmying her robe up, and allowing him full access to the bare skin beneath.

“Like… I already told you.” Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and sniffed delicately. His face rubbed side to side on the crown of her head. “Like a fruit that’s so ripe you can smell it in your hands. You know the second you bite into it that it’s going to be so damn sweet… You know that the juices are gonna dribble down your chin but you don’t even fuckin’ care.” Inuyasha gripped her ass tightly, his claws pinpricking soft flesh. One hand rubbed between her cheeks and followed the curve south, seeking out her core.

Kagome’s breathy moan interrupted her kisses. “Inuyasha…” Her teeth closed gingerly over his pulse point in the very same manner he often did to her.

Inuyasha’s finger drug through her folds, teasing her entry. With his claws, he wouldn’t dare be as rough as she preferred… But this would do just fine. “Why’re you already so damn wet?” He groaned above her. Inuyasha had changed his tune, now rubbing the curve of his knuckle against her sensitive pearl.

Kagome’s form rocked forward, but her hips pushed back. “Inu-Inuyasha… Please.”

Inuyasha brought his hand from between her thighs and pushed their forms apart. He looked down at her with eyes that nearly _glowed_ and pressed his fingertip against her lips. Willingly, Kagome’s tongue snuck out to savor the taste of her own cunt.

Inuyasha’s chest rolled with a satisfied growl. “You like the taste of that fruit?”

Kagome took his finger further into her mouth and diligently sucked. The thing Inuyasha had referred to as “a little hard” had now grown stiff against her stomach. Her lips released him with an audible pop, the noise signaling her satisfaction. “Yeah.”

Inuyasha could only stare at his bewitching wife. At least, he was sure that she was in some part a witch. No other had commanded his cock in such a manner. The hanyou snagged her by the waist and brought his mouth down on hers, tongue pressing past her lips to sweep against her own. Kagome responded in kind, her mewling moans escaping as he rubbed himself carefully against her. Inuyasha’s hands savored her body slowly; grabbing and groping, squeezing and soothing as he went. Her nipples were hard against the fabric of her yukata, and he knew that every time he drug them across his chest, her breasts were electrified by the sensation.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome’s needy whine reached his ears, and for a moment, Inuyasha really did reconsider his previous statement.

“Mmm.” He responded, his mouth chasing down her jaw.

Kagome reached between them, eagerly encircling his cock. A bead of sticky precum had already formed at his tip. Kagome stroked him softly, pulling the loose skin in _just_ the way he liked it. Inuyasha buckled at her touch. His mouth became far more insistent as he made his way down her throat. Kagome tilted her head up, exposing all of it for him.

She waited for the rebuke, but found none that she expected.

Inuyasha instead set his teeth against her throat and bit down – _hard_. Kagome released his cock and cried out with shock. He’d broken skin, but not terribly deep.

“Wench.” Inuyasha growled against her flesh. His tongue snaked out, licking over the bites he’d induced. “You’ll learn somehow.”

If she was going to try, she was going to try hard. Kagome held still in his grip as he licked her, but then she was upon him like a striking viper. The yukata hung open as Kagome pressed Inuyasha to the floor and leaned over him. He had already put an arm around her waist to flip them, but when that happened… He’d have little self-control. Kagome knew this, and planned accordingly. Scooting down his waist, the resourceful minx pressed her soaked cunt against the underside of his cock and began to grind against him. Inuyasha’s claws tightened on her skin, his eyes rolling back. With great difficulty, he held still.

“But I liked it,” Kagome channeled the most sultry voice she could as her hips rocked against him. The throb of his cock was pleasant beneath her. “I _want_ you to bite me, Inuyasha. Please be rough with me.”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha drew out through his teeth. It was a warning, but he was not looking at her. His eyes were tightly shut, and his arm stiffly laid against her. He was resisting the urge to stoke her faster. Kagome leaned in and bit his chest. Her blunt human teeth did little to hurt him, but it drew the reaction she wanted. Inuyasha sat upright in a flash, his hand tangling in her hair as he angled her head back. “Enough.”

It was similar to how one might scruff a dog, except Kagome knew the purpose was to demand submission. Her throat was on display, and he could easily sink his teeth into her if she did not obey. 

And this was her chance. Kagome struggled in his grasp, not allowing him to so freely _take_ her submission. “Please… Inuyasha.”

He gave her a warning growl and leaned in, his nose skimming her jaw. “No.”

Kagome ground her hips against him, her hands sliding down his wrists. As Inuyasha pressed his fangs to her skin once more, Kagome pushed out with her reiki. It was a test she’d been considering all day; if in their past she could calm the beast and draw Inuyasha _back_ , who was to say that she couldn’t work Inuyasha up and draw his beast _out_? If he wanted to make decisions about their family… Then so would she. If Inuyasha would not pup her, youkai Inuyasha wouldn’t resist. Especially not if she was fertile like he claimed.

Inuyasha paused against her throat, his growl thundering. “Kagome. Knock it off.”

Kagome pressed harder, determined to envelope them both. “Please, Inuyasha,” she begged again, her hands now making their way from his shoulder to his ears. Roughly, she pinched one. “Pl-,”

The miko didn’t have to plead again. As her power pushed against Inuyasha, he folded like a deck of cards on a windy day. At once, the growling against her skin was less a warning and more a _threat_.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome breathed, her fingers still toying with his ears. Testingly, her hips rolled against his groin.

Inuyasha reacted violently. The hand in her hair gripped her harder, yanking her head back and curving her back so that it was not just her _throat_ bared to him, but her torso. Kagome squeaked in pain, reaching to grab his wrists, but the crimson eyes that looked down upon her locked her in place. So, it _had_ worked.

Fully youkai, Inuyasha feared himself a killer. Yet on more than one occasion, Inuyasha had protected _his_ Kagome. The massive fangs in his mouth snapped together over her skin; a true warning, and one she’d heed. Kagome’s breath came in shaking pants as the youkai ran his nose along her neck, and then her collarbones, and then her breasts. As far as he could reach with her in this position. His teeth came together over her breast, biting the flesh with enough force to leave a mark. Kagome squealed and jerked away from him. Inuyasha didn’t like that either. As Kagome pulled from his grasp, he pushed her roughly off his body, gripped her shoulder, and made sure she was down against the ground. Kagome’s face came into contact with the floor a little harder than she would’ve wished. The stinging pain that resulted had tears forming in her eyes.

"My bitch," the youkai snarled, his teeth mere inches from the skin of her face. The extended fangs kept his lips from fully closing over his mouth, giving him a fearsome appearance. Blunt incisors drug across her cheekbone, nipping the skin lightly. Inuyasha's tongue extended and licked in the same path. " _Mine._ "

“Inuyasha?” She asked again as he propped her hips up. His hands held her by the waist, keeping her still as he descended behind her. The youkai planted his nose against her soft, slick folds and inhaled thrice. Kagome felt a thrill go through her body. More wetness began to seep in her tight walls, threatening to drip out of her hot cunt. Inuyasha’s tongue drug roughly against the back of her – it wasn’t his normal, pleasurable tickling, but the demon wanting a _taste_ of her ripe fruit. Kagome shivered.

Seemingly pleased with his decision, youkai Inuyasha drew himself up on his knees, drug Kagome’s ass closer to him, and shoved inside of her without tact or warning. "Take it, bitch." He growled out, his deep, grating voice insisting with the same force that he'd thrust into her with. "You're not getting away." Kagome cried out – while she was slick and wet, it was a most unexpected entry. Inuyasha didn’t care for his wife’s discomfort. His cock had buried in her dripping folds, driving hard against the boundary of her cervix. The discomfort she felt slowly melted away as Inuyasha pounded away. He drove at her like she’d seen dogs; fast and hard, as if they were trying to press all of them inside. Inuyasha bent over his wife, his subtle growling now much louder as his mouth settled near her shoulder. His teeth scraped her skin just enough to become painful; and as every hot breath left him in a pant, her tender flesh became easily sore. Kagome was trying to find pleasure with his actions, but nothing about this seemed –

Sharp fangs sunk into the junction of her throat and her shoulder, locking her into place. Inuyasha’s hand sought her breast, grabbing and kneading the soft flesh. His thrusts became deeper, and less frenzied. The hard swing of his hips was focused and driven, seeking to stay far inside of her tight walls. If not for the searing pain in her neck, Kagome might have enjoyed it more. The shaky moans she released were halfway laced with fear as Inuyasha did not release her. The youkai growled in dissatisfaction as his mate did not seem to reciprocate his lust. His teeth gnashed against her flesh, tearing her further. Kagome’s pain smelled sweet to him, but he was far overcome with the need to pup her to realize _that_ pain was not a good pain. The youkai cared only for the milking of his cock, and Kagome was perfect for it. As Inuyasha’s intensity faded, Kagome felt a familiar heat build in her loins. Her neck was so incredibly tender… But she loved the feel of his teeth in her. His cock filled her completely, soothing the empty ache her body had unconsciously felt. Inuyasha was slowly rocking against her, his entirety hilted within her walls. Kagome reached up, her nails digging into the first available portion of his body she could reach.

His firm shoulder was slick with sweat – the heat of the summer was no match for the heat of their bodies right next to the cookfire – but her nails found purchase. As Kagome raked his skin, the youkai Inuyasha growled in a manner that conveyed his pleasure. Kagome quivered with delight as Inuyasha shifted, forcing her back down against the floor. His mouth loosened on her shoulder, but he did not pull away. His tongue drew out against the fresh mark, laving it tenderly. “Mine.” He ground out against her skin.

“Inu…Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned mindlessly as he rocked against her. “Please… I want… I want…”

Kagome didn’t know what she begged for, but Inuyasha did. The youkai sank his fangs back into her and began to pound her ass anew, his slick flesh slapping against her own. Kagome could _hear_ how wet her cunt was – she was dripping for him. The squelching slickness that reverberated within the walls of their humble abode was as demanding as his own snarls; if his desire was to draw out her own juices and coat her thighs, he was achieving it. The beast above her growled in encouragement as Kagome squealed, but there was no way he’d hold out longer. Thrusting once, twice, and a third hard slam, Inuyasha drove himself home and flooded her cunt with his hot seed. Kagome was not far behind. As she felt his pulsing cock, her body tensed hard and then let go – an orgasm ripping through her harder than she had _ever_ with him. Inuyasha pressed himself harder against her and pinned her arms to the ground. His deep rumble was almost akin to a purr as he held his little wife. The youkai released his mate’s neck and ran his tongue over the bloody mark.

The youkai had no intentions of moving. His cock was seated solidly against the head of her womb, and his cum was trapped with her ass in the air. After a minute of their sustained position, Kagome began to squirm. She was losing feeling in her arms from the way he had splayed and pinned them. Shifting the weight of the youkai side to side, Inuyasha growled with displeasure and snapped his teeth, but pulled up off of her. As his still-stiff cock pulled out, Kagome shivered delightfully. His seed spilled out of her slowly. She’d never been so fucking _full_. Youkai Inuyasha snagged Kagome once more, gripping her body and hauling it down next to him on the hard ground. They hadn’t placed their futon for the night – and she had no blanket. Yet the warm weight of the demon that encircled her promised her a night she’d find solace in. Kagome nestled back against Inuyasha as his arms tightened around her. His rumbling satisfaction was contentment enough to send her to sleep on, even if she wasn't that tired. Comfort clouded her thoughts; Kagome set out what she wanted to do. If Inuyasha wouldn’t have that conversation with her, she wouldn’t have it with him. Even if it meant it came to these extremes.

"Mine." Inuyasha repeated, nuzzling her hair. His arms tightened around her, one hand seeking out her breast. Kagome's heart swelled painfully; while strange to be with a demon that had no recollection of _who_ he was, it was heartwarming that she was known in any of his forms.

Vaguely, she recalled they hadn’t even eaten yet. Not like it mattered now. Come morning, hunger would be the last thing on her mind. A pissed of Inuyasha awaited her. Breathing a sigh, Kagome returned his affection. "Yes. All yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, not terrible, but definitely a situation where Inuyasha didn't want this. i've always found this conundrum to be an uncomfortable grey area, because while it /is/ him, it's not the half demon that generally rules his thoughts. tell me what you think about this!


	4. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so sorry, this was sitting in my drafts because i forgot to upload it. rip. thanks for being patient guys. 
> 
> also? 600 hits? wow. im blessed. love u all sm.

“Kagome, child, are ye listening?”

The grinding stone she’d been using to pulverize an herb came to an abrupt halt. Kagome’s glassy eyes were glazed over. The blink she cleared them with brought stinging tears up. “I’m sorry, no.”

Kaede sighed through her nose and wandered over to Kagome. One wrinkled hand laid upon Kagome’s head, gently patting. “Ye have many thoughts today. Are ye sure ye do not wish to take the day?”

The day _had_ gone awry, admittedly. Their morning training had begun slowly, as Kagome had showed up late, and she could not focus for even a single moment. Barriers were hard enough to learn. Having to murmur silent prayers with a pure mind while guilt rode her harder than her husband had was almost impossible. Kagome shifted on the floor uncomfortably. When Kaede had suggested they give training a rest for the day, Kagome had been relieved.

But as it turned out, sitting in silence while tinctures and salves were made was no better than spiritual training.

“No,” Kagome weakly answered, setting the bowl to the left of her. The warmth of the outdoors was such that the reed mat had been slung to the side, allowing fresh air to circulate within the house. Today, however, it made Kagome feel exposed. A shameful heat rose in her throat as she thought about all the times she’d peeked to see if Inuyasha had come back from sulking to glower at her.

He’d been furious when she brought him back early in the morning. She’d rarely seen him that mad. The moment Tessaiga touched his body and brought him back, Inuyasha had taken less than a second to understand what transpired. Her bloody, bruised body and the lingering smell of their sex had probably given it away. He hadn’t even stayed to yell at her, nor help clean up his bite marks. Inuyasha had given her a dark, brooding look of distrust, grabbed his hakama, and left.

Kagome swallowed around the lump in her throat and allowed Kaede to muse further. Her hands gripped the soft, nubby material of her kosode and kneaded mindlessly. The bandage she’d craftily wound around her chest and up over one shoulder to disguise the deep mark he’d left was beginning to itch. “Well, if ye be sure. I know that fights with ye and Inuyasha can be nasty, but he will come around, child. Let’s set our minds to something more, aye? Though we be a bit shorthanded without young Rin, methinks we’ll have it done by supper.”

“Hm-hm.” Kagome agreed, her hands still on her thighs. Kaede rose from her position and puttered around the house, humming to herself softly. The older priestess was not immune to Kagome’s discomfort, and offered her a hot cup of tea.

“Here, child. Drink this.” The little cup was placed within Kagome’s hands, regardless of whether she wanted it or not. “Ye will feel better.”

Kagome did not drink, but the warmth that stung her palms at least drew her out of her shameful reverie. “Thank you.”

“Aye. I trouble to think of ye in pain.” That was not addressed further – as Kagome did not wish to know what sort of pain Kaede assumed she was in. It wasn’t physical, yet from the way she’d hobbled into the house… Kagome couldn’t blame the elder miko for guessing. “Do ye happen to know where young Rin has wandered off to? I have not seen her yet.”

Kagome watched the surface of her tea ripple and shook her head. The little circles endlessly crashed into one another as she subtly shook the cup side to side. “I can ask around when I leave. Rin was upset yesterday. She might just have taken off to wait for Sesshomaru.”

A common and unfortunately disappointing habit of Rin’s. The girl would go and sit for hours atop a grassy knoll outside of the village, staring into the clouds as if she could will her demon to appear. Kagome couldn’t really blame her. She’d done the same thing for three years in her family’s shrine. Just sitting there, willing the well to open up and take her back… Kagome shut her eyes and sighed. Those times were simpler.

“Ah. Well, ye know how I feel about that.” Kaede firmly huffed. The old woman had resumed grinding down herbs. It was a comforting sound as the rock glided against the edge of the bowl, crushing down the herbs. “Do ye mind to hand me the dried root on the shelf? Aye, that one up there.”

The tea was put off to the side as Kagome rose to her feet and shuffled over to the shelves that lined the side of Kaede’s house. She was struck with a painful reminder as her hands grazed over the folded linen. Fingering the material, Kagome shut her eyes and sighed once more. “Kaede,” she asked quietly, “did you ever want children?”

The miko was quiet for a moment, and then chuckled. “Nay, my life was meant for this. I loved all the village children as if they were mine own.”

Kagome hummed in acknowledgement as she slowly picked through the miscellaneous items on the shelf. Kaede had kept a fair bit of Kagome’s things from the modern time; including an old bento box, a barrette, and the first aid kit that Kagome had carried everywhere. Today, things were rearranged. Kagome touched the barrette gingerly and smiled.

“Did ye and Inuyasha fight over children?” Kaede asked, her sage voice lowered.

Kagome shrugged and reached up a shelf. She was abashed to share these kind of details, but there was no one she could turn to. Her mother… Kagome’s heart sunk a little. “Kind of. He said he didn’t want any, but he never talked to me about it.”

Kaede chuckled. “Ye are both young and ye marriage is new. Give it time, child. Inuyasha may come around to the idea.”

“Yeah, I’m sure the blockhead will.” Kagome grumbled to herself, knowing full and well that Inuyasha was more stubborn than an old ox. He’d never change his mind. Stepping up on her tiptoes, Kagome frowned and scooted boxes to the side. A glance was spared over her shoulder. “Kaede, where did you say you put it?”

Kaede frowned, her ministrations halting. “Atop the little box of the medicinals ye brought with ye.”

“It’s not here.”

“The box or the root?”

“Either.” Kagome resumed her search, scanning all the shelves. “They’re not here. What is the root for?”

“Ye grind it into paste and it stops bleeding.” Kaede had appeared behind her, perplexed a this turn of events. “It is not expensive. No reason for anyone to take it.”

“Well, my first aid kit isn’t here either.” Kagome turned to the woman with a wrinkled brow. “Did Rin say she was taking it?”

“Nay, I have not seen the girl since last night.”

“Did she stay with Sango and Miroku?” A trickle of concern was beginning to blot out the swell of guilt that twisted Kagome’s stomach.

“Not that I know of. Those two have been busy with their children, and Rin does not visit often unless Sango’s brother stays with them.” Kaede’s voice mirrored the feeling that Kagome felt inside. The woman’s worn features folded as worry gripped her.

Setting her teeth on her lip, Kagome paced to the doorway and back, stalking out a little trail as she deduced Rin’s whereabouts. Her thoughts spun with ideas, but only one came to mind. “I… She couldn’t have gone off, could she?”

“Where would she go?” Kaede fretfully responded. “She oft’n tells me when she’s off to help someone. And there are none that I know would come to a young girl before me.”

Kagome knew. Kagome knew the moment the words had left Kaede’s mouth. Dread planted a seed in her gut, the vines growing and gripping up her throat. “Kaede… I think Rin might’ve gone out after that man.”

Kaede was very quiet. The light from the doorway had darkened considerably. Kagome turned over her shoulder and let her dread morph the expression on her face.

“This Sesshomaru would be displeased to hear young Rin has gone after a man.” The dog demon remarked coldly. He stood with a frigid countenance, eyes locked on Kagome. While Sesshomaru did not display his emotions, Kagome could feel the wrath that surrounded him, near pulsing in waves.

“How long have you been here?” Kagome boggled, a shred of anger invading her tone. “Couldn’t you at least have said something?”

Sesshomaru regarded her callously, saying nothing. He didn’t have to; as with most cases, the demon lord had made up his own mind, deciding against the trouble of bickering with inferior beings. The sweeping silver hair behind him swung as he turned and stepped away; his purpose still a mystery, and his anger rippling as high as his aura.

* * *

Inuyasha beat his fists into the wood before him. His knuckles were ground to a pulp again, but he didn’t fucking care. They’d heal. And when they did, he’d just split them again. Chest heaving, the hanyou snarled and slammed his fist into the tree trunk. The tree groaned in protest, heavy boughs swaying with the force of the half-demon’s anger.

How could he be so fucking _stupid_?

The morning had come in a rush to him – one moment, he recalled pulling Kagome into his arms, resisting her advances, and then he had awoken with Tessaiga’s sheath pressed against his forearm and Kagome pinned beneath him. This wouldn’t have been such a terrible way to come to, except… He’d seen her. Well, not at first. He’d seen her flushed face, the arousal that burned at a mesmerizing pitch, and the creamy expanse of her bare skin… And then he’d really seen her. Her skin was marked up; scabby bitemarks on her breasts, deepening bruises on her arms and wrists, and that horrible gash on her throat.

Inuyasha’s yell of frustration accentuated another tree punch as the memory swirled in his mind. His first instinct upon seeing the mark on her neck was to _bite_ again. He wanted to sink his fangs in and taste her blood while his cock spasmed in her. The stir of arousal was unfair and it _disgusted_ him. He had promised to never hurt her, and yet he was the one who marked her like that. The morning had ended before it even began as he leapt up off her and dashed into the forest, Tessaiga and his hakama in hand. The solace of the silent wood had not treated him as fairly as it had in the days before when he sulked. Now, the silence was his offender. Left alone with his thoughts and the hard punishment of tree bark, Inuyasha had chosen the easy way out; if he could not think about what he’d done, he’d beat the shit out of trees until he couldn’t feel anything else. How he had let himself slip so far was the main reason the tree now bore the marks of his fists and claws.

The hot summer air stirred, shifting the scents in his nose. Hot manure from the fields was dulling the other scents, but the half demon was still keen to what existed in the world around him. His brother had blown in like unwanted rain, yet lingered in the village. Presumably to see his little human, but that was none of Inuyasha’s business. He growled once more, then unleashed a barrage of strikes on the tree before him. Uttering no further protests, the trunk split beneath Inuyasha’s fists.

“I’m not in the mood.” Inuyasha exclaimed harshly as that unwanted rain traveled in his direction. His panting was induced by his anger, as his stamina was untouched. Yet like a dog, the half demon panted loudly and profusely.

Sesshomaru’s presence was somewhere behind him. The silence that ensued was not at all welcome, yet neither brother would address the other. Inuyasha pummeled his tree again. As branches above shook, the two demons were showered by leaves.

“This Sesshomaru fails to see what you are achieving.”

“Fuck off.” Inuyasha bit through his teeth. What did Sesshomaru even want? Couldn’t he see this wasn’t the fucking time?

“Your vulgarity is unnecessary, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru returned similar attitude. Inuyasha could smell the anger that built within his brother; unlike humans, this anger smelled like the ozone before a massive lightning storm. It smelt of danger.

Inuyasha turned, one hand on his sword. Baring his teeth at his brother, the insult continued. “What do you want, Sesshomaru? Can’t you fucking see this isn’t the time?”

“Where is Rin?” Sesshomaru loomed nearer to Inuyasha, his golden eyes glinting with unsung power.

“How am I supposed to know where that damn girl is?”

“If you were watching your people like you swore to rather than assaulting trees then perhaps this would not be a problem.” The unnerving calm that Sesshomaru possessed was threatened by the edge of malice in his tone. Inuyasha looked his brother head to toe and scoffed; Rin wasn’t his _anything_.

“I’m not a guard dog, Sesshomaru. I don’t know where she is.”

Sesshomaru swept forward, peering down into Inuyasha’s face. His own teeth were exposed as he pulled his lips over sharp fangs. “The old woman has not seen her for a night and a day. Rin is missing.” Sesshomaru’s eyes were washed with hatred. “And you are here sulking with bloody fists like a child.”

Inuyasha did not stop to question how much more Sesshomaru assumed of his sulking; if he’d been to Kaede, he’d undoubtedly seen Kagome. He’d likely smelled her dried blood beneath the thin banages, and Inuyasha’s own scent deeply embedded. Inuyasha’s face darkened as he scowled. “She’s. Not. My. Problem.”

Sesshomaru’s fist connected with Inuyasha’s jaw at lightning speed, sending the hanyou flying backward into his already abused tree. The daiyoukai stalked forward, his eyes perilously alight. “This area reeks of demon and a girl is missing. To whom she belongs is not the question.”

“Since when do you fuckin’ care about humans?” Inuyasha drew himself up and grabbed his jaw. The throbbing ache was a high he was chasing; yet Sesshomaru had a point. They could stand there and fight and let Inuyasha take his mind off of what ate at his soul, or he could understand the danger present and do something. Sesshomaru gazed at his younger brother, likely imagining his head severed at the shoulders.

“This one is going to look for her.” He announced in a low voice, “you would be wise to sort out whatever issue stands on your threshold before it sees this land leveled.”

“What?” Inuyasha squinted at Sesshomaru. “Ain’t nothing going to level this place. Careful, Sesshomaru, your heart is showing.”

Inuyasha growled as his brother spun on his heel and took off. The graceful flight of the daiyoukai took him just out of range before Inuyasha could decide that drawing Tessaiga was the correct decision after all. With a yell, the half demon turned and cracked the tree with all his might for one final time. He could feel his knuckles split with the force of his power, but it had achieved what he wanted. The tree creaked and groaned one last time, then fell with a mighty crash. Birds screamed as they took flight, fluttering up toward the heavens in reckless abandon to save themselves.

However much he hated to agree with Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass, Inuyasha shoved his guilt aside and turned back toward the village.

* * *

Hearty leaves from last year’s autumn crushed with a satisfying cadence beneath his flying feet. The forest grew dense as they approached the mountains; this was further than either demon had considered that the young girl would go. Inuyasha shifted his hold on Kagome’s thighs and glanced up at the sky, seeking the familiar shape of his brother’s flying form. Sesshomaru, possessing full demonic blood, was capable of flight while Inuyasha was forced to bound off of trees and race along the ground. Rather, he could fly short distance, but certainly not with Kagome on his back in such a manner. Her long bow made this difficult as it was. Inuyasha had been suppressing his annoyance for the better part of thirty minutes.

Rin’s trail seemed to fade the further they followed it. Several times, Sesshomaru had come to a complete stop as he assessed the direction in which the girl’s scent floated. There had been no sort of acknowledgement that his brother followed – Sesshomaru couldn’t care less, and Inuyasha knew it. But unfortunately, there were other kindhearted mortal women who had simply _insisted_ that they follow.

“Just in case!” Kagome had pleaded, her round eyes full of fright. Inuyasha hadn’t been able to resist her – his guilt over letting his guard down _and_ hurting her the night prior almost guaranteed his wife would get her way.

The grumble Inuyasha had been holding back finally rattled to the surface. The hold these human women held… Perhaps he could see why his father was willing to die for one.

Though, what he couldn’t see was why his human hating brother had chosen to stray far into the forest in search of a young girl. Sesshomaru had always had a soft spot for his ward, but this? Sesshomaru was well over five hundred years old – to be in love with a human _child_ did not set right with Inuyasha. At least Kagome had been relatively like him. Sure, there had been an age gap, but… Inuyasha’s jaw set in effort not to grind his teeth. No, it still didn’t make sense. Whatever Sesshomaru intended with Rin was none of his business. Kaede would look out for her. As he whizzed past the trees, another look was stolen skyward. Sesshomaru wasn’t in sight again.

“Inuyasha, look!” Kagome shouted over his shoulder. The trees had thinned and nearby he could smell water. Rin’s scent was near, but the smell of demons layered it heavily.

Flattening his ears, Inuyasha slowed his pace and growled in return. “Stop yelling. I can hear ya just fine.” The half demon stopped to lower Kagome to the ground. “There’s something ahead.”

No sooner had he spoken did the breeze blow by, bringing the stench of blood. Inuyasha’s claws tightened on his wife’s shoulder, keeping her locked in place. When she opened her mouth to query in bewilderment, Inuyasha’s claws pricked through her kosode. “Shush.” He muttered, flicking his ears around. The sound of water rolling over rocks seemed to be the loudest thing around. Sesshomaru lingered nearby, but he did not readily reveal himself.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered, her eyes ground big and round again. The priestess loosened an arrow from her quiver preemptively and proceeded to nock it.

“Lower your weapon, miko.” Sesshomaru ghosted forth from the brush, his eyes darkened with the rage of his inner beast. “Threats will not be taken lightly here.”

The hanyou had turned away from his wife in order to assess the situation. Whatever had registered with Sesshomaru hadn’t yet with him – which had only worsened the rage in his gut. Inuyasha raised his nose to the air, sniffing the breeze as it passed by. The angry desperation that clouded his mind made it difficult to focus on individual scents. Rin’s was there, though faintly, but something had purposefully covered it. If she had not been familiar to him, Inuyasha probably would not have –

“It’s that damn half demon.” Inuyasha suddenly spit, his teeth bared. Sesshomaru was silent in the wake of Kagome’s gasp. Inuyasha could feel his brother’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull. Silver hair cut an arc around his body as Inuyasha spun around to meet the stare. “She came out here to fucking help them, didn’t she?”

The question had been asked to no one in particular, yet Kagome took it upon herself to answer. In the shrouded sunlight that managed to filter through the trees, her worried expression was deepened by heavy shadows. “She took some medical supplies from Kaede’s hut.” The woman wrung her hands around her bow as she looked around them. “Is she nearby?”

“Dunno.” Inuyasha answered, leaping up to a tree branch. If anything, maybe a vantage point would help. The smell wasn’t much better from up here, but at least he could _see._ The stream peeked through the woods, winding like the back of an ancient snake.

“Inuyasha.” His name was spit like foul acid from Sesshomaru’s tongue. “Come down from there. You do me no favors.”

“Shut up, Sesshomaru.” The half demon sniped back. “I’m not doin’ it for you.” Rin’s life was more important than Sesshomaru’s stupid, possessive desire. This wasn’t for him, it was for her. Inuyasha grit his teeth around the bubbling anger in his throat; despite the goals laid before him, Inuyasha couldn’t take his fucking mind off of what happened to Kagome. No doubt Sesshomaru knew it too. The smell of her skin reeked more of _him_ than it did of her. Adding on the sight of those various bruises and the scratches that showed on her wrists… Inuyasha’s mind strayed to Rin, envisioning her little wrists marked up in similar manner. A cold shudder drove down his back.

The base of his tree shook with intensity. Inuyasha swayed on his branch and shot a dark look down below. Sesshomaru must’ve struck the tree. “Hey! What gives, asshole?”

“This one demands you listen, half demon.” Sesshomaru spoke through his teeth, showcasing great restraint as his hand laid upon the pommel of Bakusaiga. “It is not wise to go any further.”

Inuyasha leapt down, assuming the familiar Inu crouch. “And why’s that, Sessh-o-maru?” The emphasis placed on Sesshomaru’s name was born of immature petulance; and something that the younger brother absolutely knew would bother the elder.

It worked. Sesshomaru drew a fraction of his blade and narrowed his eyes. “Should we be anywhere else, this Sesshomaru would strike you down.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha scoffed. Still in his crouch, the half demon beckoned his wife to his side. She smelled of growing fear – likely because of the antagonized demon lord. Sesshomaru’s demonic aura had grown around them as he angered. “What’s the big deal? You know where she is or you just wanna be the hero?”

“No.” The cold answer came on the heels of Inuyasha’s insult. “Pay attention, half demon. This is the same scent as your village.”

Kagome looked between both brothers. Her expression had buckled in confusion, as there were no heightened senses to allow her to understand the situation as they did. Inuyasha spared a glance at her and stood to his full height. A hand extended her way, luring her closer to his form. He understood what Sesshomaru was saying, but it was merely a half demon and a baby. Against the three of them, they’d stand no chance. Kagome slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, seeking reassurance that he could not feel.

“You feel it, yet you do not understand it.” Sesshomaru’s glacial stare frisked over the pair adjacent him. His fur rippled about his unmoving form. “We have approached the lair of two inuyoukai, Inuyasha. There is an infant, which means there is a breeding bitch.”

Inuyasha tugged Kagome against his side a little harder as Sesshomaru spoke. The confirmation of danger that had been tugging at his instincts only made this harder to withstand. He needed to get Kagome out of here – to draw her back to the village, then deal with whatever sat on their doorstep. “So?” Inuyasha knew his blasé answer wouldn’t matter to Sesshomaru, but he’d not let Kagome understand, even as he felt her gaze picking him apart. The reckless anger was pushed back behind a wall. “Just a couple of mutts. Who cares?”

Sesshomaru drew his lips taut. The golden gaze narrowed with Inuyasha locked in his sights. If the demon had other things on his mind, Inuyasha could not place them. As always, Sesshomaru was an impenetrable fortress… Unless provoked. “Tch.”

A rustle in the leaves quirked Inuyasha’s ear to the side. While they had been blowing casually about, this sound was distinct. Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off the half demon, yet his attention had split similarly. “You worried about them using that girl as a chew toy? Wouldn’t’a thought you really cared that much. You dumped her in the village, anyway."

"Inuyasha." Kagome’s quiet rebuke joined a tug on his kosode. “Don’t do that.”

“You should listen to your wife, half demon.” Sesshomaru spit. The outcome of this conversation was not one he appeared to care for. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and delved further into the forest, heading in the direction of the waterfall at the top of the stream – Rin’s scent followed similarly. “She might extend your life.”

Inuyasha thought to question his brother’s choice – hadn’t the idiot advised him not to go any further? But the daiyoukai was gone well before a clever rebuttal could be offered. There were many things that Inuyasha did not understand about his own blood, but the actions of self-righteous demons were perhaps the most perplexing thing of all. Scowling, the hanyou gripped his wife’s hand and tugged her along. Kagome’s words might protect him from Sesshomaru’s wrath, but he’d be damned if he let anything happen to her. “Stay behind me.” He mumbled over his shoulder as keen eyes fixed on the place his brother had slipped through.

The trees had thinned as the side of the mountain took them to heel. The forest was alive with sounds that tugged on his attention; the skitter of prey under the brush, the rush of water as they approached the falls, chattering birds up above… Inuyasha’s ears were flicking to and fro just to keep up. Alert and on edge, he sorely wished he could just take to the tree tops and deposit Kagome out of danger. With the falls drawing nearer, the scent of demons had curiously been washed away. As the ring of sturdy trunks gave away their cover, Inuyasha scoured the open area and placed one hand on his sword. This hadn’t been far from where Sesshomaru had stopped them. The demon lord’s long hair lifted around him as he too studied their surroundings. Only a few short yards to his left, water tumbled over rocks and swirled through deep pools. Piles of mud and clay randomly dotted the clearing. The earth that formed the base of the sloping side of the falls had been dug out; and with apparent hurry, given the half-dried mud that clung to the leaves of bushes all around. It was half hidden in fallen limbs and surrounding foliage, but not well. A pike was planted firmly in the ground, distinguishable only by the shiny metal tip refracting in the sunlight. Inuyasha lifted his nose to the wind and sniffed cautiously. A complaint had hardly been voiced before Sesshomaru cut in.

“There’s a barrier.” Sesshomaru remarked as he passed a cruel look behind him. His eyes lingered on Kagome, then flicked forth. The three had stopped just outside the trees, yet Inuyasha saw no barrier. “It’s not very strong, but likely put up to shield their scent.”

“So?” Gripping Tessaiga, Inuyasha brandished it and called forth his red blade. Squaring his shoulders, the half demon held his sword at chest level and prepared his strength. The feel of his demonic powers conjoining with that of the weapon’s was exhilarating; second only to the feel of Kagome beneath him. Inuyasha’s scowl was replaced with a cocky smirk. “I’ll bust it. Just stand back!”

“I don’t recommend that.” Sesshomaru’s formality was shaken as Inuyasha swaggered forth with Tessaiga over one shoulder. “Inuyasha!”

A snarl broke from the clearing ahead; though it wasn’t clear if a word had been layered in the angry noise, it was clearly meant a deterrent. Inuyasha’s stride was broken, his concentration fizzling out in the instant Tessaiga had pulsed with the desire to be swung. “Who’s there?” Inuyasha took a step forward, feeling the resistance of a barrier before him. His mouth curled up in aggravation, fangs glimmering in his snarl. “Show yourself!”

The mouth of the carved den was as black as the night sky. The twinkling of light in the depths gave no hint toward particular persons within yet reinforced the hope that Rin might truly be here. From the brush that disguised the hideout, a man appeared to stand from his crouch. The darkness of his kosode had done an incredible job of blending in with the surrounding brush. His waist was strapped with a sash in earthy tones of grey, brown and green swirled together in a pattern not unlike to the foliage around him. His inky black hair was tied back in a thick braid that swung to his waist, unmoving even as he stepped forth. Inuyasha’s eyes were trained on this stranger’s face. A stare cut with the same molten gold as his own burned back at him.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The threat was delivered in a low baritone. Across the clearing, the man gripped the staff in one tight hand and tugged it forth. The sharp blade at the end of his weapon flashed in the sunlight as he brandished it forth. “Leave.”

“You’ve got somethin’ that belongs to me.” Inuyasha barked back, his feet staggering apart. “So give it back, and I’ll get out of here. Otherwise, I’m gonna kill ya.”

The man’s knuckles stood out on his hands as he gripped a little tighter. Inuyasha snorted in derision; the aggression that spun off this stranger was akin to a teenager’s hormonal tantrum. Gnashing his teeth, Inuyasha forced himself to hold firm, even as the stranger approached. The barrier had dropped, and the unmistakable reek of demon wafted toward him.

“You seek me out after turning me away? Bold.”

Recognition registered quickly. This scent wasn’t foreign. This was the man from the village. The one that had groveled and begged for help, even when help was so drastically out of reach. Inuyasha’s gut churned with indecision. He spared a glance back to Kagome, watching as similar looks of horror framed her face. He didn’t like the smell of sadness that clung to her now, but it was too late to reverse it.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha reoriented himself in front of Kagome. “You took something that doesn’t belong to you. I think you’ve got the bigger problem.”

“I took nothing.” The man spit, undeterred by Sesshomaru’s looming presence as he continued forward. “She came to me.”

“So, the girl is here then?”

No response was offered. The thickening tension in the air was enough to make Inuyasha uneasy. He wanted to be out of this situation – or to strike, and just fucking _deal_ with it.

“I told you to leave, half demon.”

Inuyasha snorted again and clutched Tessaiga before him. “Or what?” Malice dripped from the words he spit. “You gonna make me?”

That, Inuyasha surmised inwardly as he hit the ground, was the wrong thing to say. Tessaiga had been thrown from his grip as the weight of the other demon bore down upon him. Inuyasha hadn’t even seen him leap forward, yet now the glare of scarlet eyes rabidly burned down at him. Without the seal of the blade, Inuyasha couldn’t deny the throbbing of his demon blood. The last conscious thought he had before his youkai side enveloped him was of his wife’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeewwooo i know the movies aren't canon but the next chapter probably will include a couple of (small) things that allude to them. as always, thank you guys so very much for reading. i love all of you. have a safe weekend <3333


	5. Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this is overdue, but that winter storm kicked my ass and i lost a couple drafts. this was quickly edited, my apologies!  
> hope everyone is doing well! thanks for over a thousand hits?? wow, im shook!! 
> 
> also i've been referencing this map: https://www.deviantart.com/see03/art/Inuyasha-World-Map-744080999 so if something is funky, that's probably why. idk if that's canon but that's what i use for all my inu fics.

Kagome had very little time to register what was occurring. The tension in the air had been so thick, she could’ve sliced through it and spread it on toast as they bickered back and forth.

Initially, she hadn’t known to how feel. Relief? Sadness? Regret? It was difficult to believe, at first. This wasn’t the dirty man who prostrated himself. This was a warrior, drawn up in fine silk and light armor. He was not thin or lithe like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but built for swinging the heavy weapons. The naginata he clutched looked out of place, yet he carried it with the confidence of any samurai. Kagome also could not place this as a half demon that he had been described to her as. Even over Inuyasha’s shoulder, she saw no defining features… Other than that infamous eye color.

It wasn’t until she had been thrown back that she realized there were indeed a pair of ears crowning the man’s head. Jet black like his hair, they had been folded flat in anger. Yet as he leapt at Inuyasha and struck with the fury of a youkai, it was undeniable. His ears had turned forward, his eyes had bled deep crimson, and two navy lightning bolts framed the underside of his cheekbones. That was all the assessment she could decipher as she lay back against the sharp bramble Inuyasha had flung her against. Kagome’s head spun a little, doubling the images she saw. Inuyasha – or, two of him – pinned flat to the ground. Two flashing claws arcing down toward his chest – no, three?

“Oh.” Kagome gasped, her hand pressing to the side of her temple. Dizzily, she grappled about for her bow. Inuyasha was… fighting. She had to help somehow. Her head throbbed with residual ache, resisting the rational thoughts that contended against her inaction.

The lack of movement out of the corner of her eye didn’t entirely surprise her. Sesshomaru wasn’t much for protecting his brother, nor did he often step in. This would be a pitiful hanyou fight – not something the demon lord would lower himself to stoop into. If he felt remorse for his brother upon seeing new scarlet streaks in his flesh, Sesshomaru did not show it. The daiyoukai stared ahead at the cave, his fingers flexing into a tight fist.

Amidst the sounds of gnashing teeth and ripping snarls, Kagome found herself amused. If she were in any other position but this, back against the tree and bow weakly clutched in hand, perhaps this would’ve been funny. It wasn’t anything more than a dogfight, anyway. But the humor was fleeting. In its stead, a flash of cold fear struck her core. Kagome struggled with her bow and nocked an arrow loosely, aiming at the tangle of black and red before her. Inuyasha had been forced to the ground, and currently brayed with pain as his chest was hacked at by the sharp claws of his opponent.

The sound of his pain made Kagome falter – if she missed, she’d strike him.

A flash of white obscured the fight before her. She hadn’t been the only one who was affected by the sound of Inuyasha’s cry.

Sesshomaru gripped the attacker by the back of his haori and flung him off the struggling Inuyasha. The whip of his poison followed in a tight arc – no doubt having sliced the hanyou that had leapt upon Inuyasha.

But his interference ended there. Sesshomaru stepped over his younger, bloody brother and ghosted toward the other’s form. Kagome’s legs shook as she took to them, quickly pushing through the untamed grass to fall at her husband’s side. Kagome had thought him to be limp. At least, she’d definitely expected it. She’d seen Inuyasha’s chest flayed open like a fish, but the hanyou beneath her hands was rigid with simmering anger.

Inuyasha’s eyes were closed, his face pinched with pain, and dark marks crept along the man’s cheekbones. Kagome laid her hand against them and tried to lean into him.

Inuyasha’s teeth were pink in the dim sunlight as he bared them at her. “Get away, Kagome.”

“Inuyasha.” Kagome breathed, her voice warbling. Her hands fluttered over him once more. His chest wasn’t easily seen through the ribbons of fabric, but she could see the wetness spreading under the red fabric. “Please, let me-,”

“Get. Away.”

Kagome didn’t leave, but she had drawn her hands back to her lap. They shook slightly. To combat the panic that welled in her, Kagome mustered the will to imagine how badly Inuyasha’s pride stung. He’d been knocked down and scratched up, then saved by his big brother – one who claimed he shared no lost love for the half demon. Sesshomaru had stepped in, and for what?

Looking over her shoulder as discreetly as possible, Kagome searched for Sesshomaru. The demon lord was engaged in a tense stare down with the hanyou protecting the mouth of his den. The half demon looked miraculously well kept, despite the tousle he’d engaged in. A tear in his haori revealed a cut on one shoulder, and his face sported a brand new cut.

Inuyasha’s breathing had gone ragged as he rolled to the side. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

“Don’t.” Kagome returned her eyes quickly to Inuyasha and pressed a hand on his arm to keep him from sitting all the way up. This wasn’t the time to be fighting. Curling her fingers into his taut musculature, Kagome’s insistence grew stronger. “You’re already hurt, and we can’t risk losing Rin. Don’t be stupid.”

“She was never lost.” The unfamiliar voice cracked out like thunder. The hanyou by the entrance of the muddy cave stared down at Kagome as he bellowed again. “She came to us!”

A rebuttal died on Inuyasha’s tongue as he hauled himself upright, one arm attempting to obscure Kagome from view. Instead, he drew a hard breath through his teeth; flagging his pain for all to see. The tension in the air doubled as the opposing hanyou took a step forward. Sesshomaru laid a hand on his Bakusaiga and met that step.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!”

As if the heavens had opened up and shined divine light, Rin’s smile stood out on her dirty face. The young girl had run out of the darkness, arms clutching the basket she’d taken from Kaede’s, unaware of the danger that awaited her. The moment she was in reach, Sesshomaru’s claws sunk into the fabric of her kimono and jerked her behind him.

In much the same fashion that Inuyasha now stood before Kagome, the miko noted inwardly.

“She was free to come and go as she pleased.” The hanyou spoke again, his voice lowered. His anger had diminished in Rin’s presence, yet his crimson gaze remained. He crouched, one hand splaying in the loose earth. “You have what you wanted. Leave.”

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Kagome heard the soft whisper as Rin spoke to her demon lord. “Is everything okay? I wasn’t hurt or anything. Seikanji was nice! I only wanted to help out their baby-,”

“Enough, Rin.” Sesshomaru did not look down to her, nor take his hand off the pomel of his sword. “Go to the forest.”

Silence spanned a few beats before Rin’s footsteps retreated. They were slow – uncertain. For the first time, it occurred to her how much mud Rin was covered in. Kagome tore her eyes from the half demon guarding the cave and appraised Rin fully.

Her kimono was ripped from ankle to knee, in much the style she’d worn as a traveling child. Two parallel lines smudged down her forehead, though they were black… And not the deep russet brown of the mud she’d been in. True to her word, Rin was uninjured. Just a mess, and very confused. Aware of Kagome’s stare, Rin looked to the older priestess and hesitated at the trees’ edge. She clutched her basket with both hands, fear trickling into her expression.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin tried again, her voice hoarse with the same fear that stirred in Kagome. “Really, they didn’t do anything, I just wanted to help.”

Silence met her. Sesshomaru was unwavering. The sword in his grip was slowly being drawn.

“…He was just so small, and Inuyasha didn’t want to help them.” Rin had continued to talk, spilling her truths and her heart. Kagome’s heart thundered as the younger girl prattled more about her anger over Inuyasha’s choice.

 _She_ hadn’t been brave enough to do what Rin had done. Rin had seen someone in need, and she hadn’t a second thought. She’d abandoned all self-preservation for a demon baby. Kagome’s heart ached again at the thought of that limp little boy in her arms.

“The baby was really sick.” Kagome croaked unthinkingly. She’d moved closer to the girl as the demons continued to stew in silence. Rin’s head bobbed enthusiastically, encouraged by the show of support Kagome had offered.

“I couldn’t let him die, Lord Sesshomaru. You didn’t let me die. Everyone deserves a second chance.” Rin fidgeted, looking between the half demon at the mouth of the cave and Sesshomaru. “He’s only mad now because he was protecting us. He wouldn’t have let anything happen to me because I helped them. Please, don’t hurt him.”

Kagome wet her lips and clutched the bow she’d abandoned. “He’s just protecting his family.” The words were quiet and aimed more particularly at Inuyasha. She knew it would be a hard-pressed battle to win Sesshomaru over, but Inuyasha… He had only been protecting his family, too. “He’s got a wife and a baby to look after.”

* * *

Inuyasha’s chest _burned._ The exertion of standing upright, the fury that remained, and the suppression of his instincts… He was grateful that the robe of the fire rat had remained mostly intact, as it was unlikely Kagome would’ve let him continue to stand if she knew how deeply he was gored. Inuyasha’s vision pulsed red around the crouched half demon. Inuyasha’s blood sang to him of the glory he’d feel to rip the other’s throat out. To stain this ground red with _his_ blood. To rip, tear, and rend until there was nothing left of that abysmal half demon. Inuyasha pushed the guttural growl deeper down in his chest.

“…a wife and a baby to look after.” The words were spoken tenderly and in earnest, but they hit him like a cyclone.

His eyes closed, letting the red-hot anger fade to blackness.

Kagome was feeling guilty. Not only could he smell her remorse, but he could feel it radiating like an aura. Part of him regretted turning the man and his infant away that night, as he’d laid awake in wonder whether that was the right choice. And then Kagome’s cracked, painful expression as she pleaded with him over a child of their own…

Yes, his chest was truly burning now.

But that didn’t excuse the other thing that had set off his youkai blood. There was something here that was much more than a half demon mutt and his baby. The demonic aura that lingered around them was cloying and heavy. Inuyasha moved marginally, ignoring the jab of pain in his ribs, and sniffed the air.

“You aren’t the only demon here.” Sesshomaru spoke in lieu of smelling. He was sharper than Inuyasha and looked to flaunt it whenever possible. His face was a marble of neutrality once more, despite the threat present.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin stage whispered, leaning forward as she did so, “his wife is like you.”

The half demon flashed a look of mild irritation but spoke nothing on his wife’s behalf.

Inuyasha hadn’t looked away from the hanyou at the cave. Inuyoukai weren’t exceedingly rare, but they were not a common sight. Neither of Toga’s sons moved a muscle; what was there they could do? Of what obscure, unknown bloodline did these come from? Not that Inuyasha was well versed in the daiyoukai of old, but… It was meaningful to others to know that he was of Inu no Taisho.

In fact, this half demon had addressed him as such.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze.

A soft noise from within the cave snapped the fragile silence that had been holding the tense lines of peace. The half demon looked back over his shoulder, then to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His sclera faded back to white, revealing the brilliant gold pupils that marked him half demon.“It’s in your best interest to leave.” He spoke quietly now, a specific tenderness to his look. There was no threat about him as he lifted himself up to full height. “There is nothing I can do for you, nor do I wish you any harm.”

Inuyasha did not know how to comprehend the emotions that surged through him. While his demon blood boiled and fought within him, eager to lash back out and claim _victory_ over this fucking half demon… The dark-haired man seemed completely free of that demand. Whatever edge he had once possessed had evaporated. Inuyasha’s pain burned hotter as the flames of jealousy licked his open wounds. _He_ could not control it like that. He lost himself to his youkai. He allowed himself to hurt people – his _wife._

The encompassing silence was deep and long; neither mortal nor demon could fathom the words to address the situation. In the carved basin that formed the hollowed valley, the sound of plunging water over the falls became the loudest thing audible. At last, Sesshomaru moved with ghostlike steps, his claws laying gingerly into the back of Rin’s shoulder as he passed by. It was not a request, but an unspoken demand. The dutiful child moved forth with one solemn look back at Kagome.

“Go with.” Inuyasha bit out, desperately edging the pain from his voice. If any would know it, it was his brother. But Inuyasha’d be damned before he admitted how hurt he’d become. The half demon thrust an elbow back at his wife, prompting her from his side. In the brush not far behind, Sesshomaru had slowed his step; a fickle curiosity that would not bare well on Inuyasha’s consciousness later. Sparing a dark glance, Inuyasha bared his teeth at Kagome. “Now, Kagome.”

“Inu- _yasha,”_ her whisper was indignant, rife with concern and agitation. Any other time, Inuyasha would’ve been prompted to listen. This time, he would not. The sun had fallen, and night was fast approaching. In his current condition, he could not look out for Kagome should this half demon decide to come back for them – or if any other demons came to investigate his weakened state. “You’re hur-,”

“Not asking, wench. Go.”

The coldness of his tone broke her spirit quickly. Kagome’s anger flared like a hot drop of vinegar in his nose. Inuyasha could not bear to look at her, but he knew the expression her face held. Inuyasha listened to the telltale stomp as Kagome angrily retreated. If she stayed gone, he’d be glad. Inuyasha wasn’t sure he could leave so peacefully.

As her trampling footfalls faded, Inuyasha allowed his shoulders to hunch inward. “Who are you?” Miraculously, his ragged breath was staved off. “How do you know my old man?”

The opposing hanyou tilted his head slightly, appraising Inuyasha’s intensity. While Inuyasha was hurt, he clearly remained on the defensive. Loose hairs by the side of the hanyou’s face lifted in the night breeze. “My name is Seikanji. My mate knew your father long ago.”

“And you thought whatever favors he’d do I’d do too, huh?” Inuyasha’s malice was overdone. He could tell his appearance was slipping to the brunt of pain. One fist closed over the front of his torn kosode. “That why you came?”

Seikanji’s silence was brief. “There are not many in the youkai world who do not know of Inuyasha and his miko wife. Your name carries weight. I sought you out because you, like me, bear the curse of our father’s lust.” Another pause. Inuyasha watched as Seikanji’s eyes drew down the bloody red robe. “And because I knew your wife had immense power. My son was dying. I had no other choice.”

“Well, I don’t care about who my father decided to stick it in,” Inuyasha barked out, his lie thinly veiled. Drawing himself back upright, he pressed on. In the growing darkness, his eyes reflected like miniature suns, flashing with danger. “And my wife doesn’t owe you a damn thing.”

“You and I are half demons, Inuyasha. Do you think if I had brought my son to any other village they would have spared his life?” Seikanji mirrored Inuyasha’s pose, boasting one fisted hand over his chest. It wasn’t a mockery of his pain, but of their strange bond. Inuyasha despised it.

Though Seikanji was right. If it had been any other village, that pup would’ve been killed.

Seikanji took the lapse in conversation to his advantage. “My mate was badly injured in a fight north of her, in the mountains. Her youki was not healing her. She knew where you resided and took the risk to bring us this far. I thought if we could get close, I would not give up the chance to save my son. Fate determined that it would be another of Toga’s sons’ wives to extend her skill.”

Inuyasha snorted abruptly. Seikanji’s honesty had tempered the fire in his chest, but it had not fully extinguished. The grip he kept on himself was growing weaker. Inuyasha curled his free hand on the sheath of his sword. “Rin’s a kid. She doesn’t have skill. And she’s not Sesshomaru’s wife.”

“She smells of him.” As if that would suffice as an apology, Seikanji dipped his head. “My mistake. I did not come here to start a fight. But I would allow nothing to happen to my son or my mate. I tore him from her stomach with my teeth and claws. I was not prepared to face losing them again.”

Inuyasha struggled to swallow. The strange ferality of Seikanji’s admission struck him oddly; would that ever be a situation he would have to face if his demon seed took root in Kagome? Would he have to watch his broken, bloody wife laid out as he pulled a lifeless infant from her?

No.

Inuyasha clutched his robe now. No, no, no. He’d never do that to her. He’d never let Kagome find herself in such danger. The world spun around him as the too-real sensation of Kagome’s blood filled his nose.

Seikanji did not appear to catch onto the spiral. He had continued to speak quietly, singing praises of the young healer and the strength of the Taisho bloodline to pick such women. If he knew of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s rivalry, he did not speak of it.

The youkai blood in his veins thundered for control. Not only had Seikanji teased such merciless thoughts, he’d reminded Inuyasha of the fact that he had scorned a young demon’s life. Inuyasha had been the tyrant who would snuff out a hanyou’s life for simply existing. Inuyasha would do the same to his wife. He’d pup her and steal away her precious life, just as demons do. No humans suffered a happy life after bearing a demon child – his own mother had known no peace. Kagome wouldn’t either.

The moon above them began to glaze the tops of the mountains with a silvery sheen.

Inuyasha finally snapped, allowing the seal of his demonic blood to break and his power to spring forth like a catastrophic dam cracking open.

* * *

They hadn’t gotten far, admittedly. Kagome was mostly to blame, though Rin was not entirely innocent, either. Rin was shorter and took her time to comment on everything they passed.

Kagome was dragging her feet, glaring daggers at the back of the supercilious demon. His arrogance extended even to the sway of his elegant hair, and while Kagome was extremely jealous of how it fell like a silver stream of water down the back of his kimono, she couldn’t help but think that a sharp pull of it would bring her irritation down to a simmer. Fortunately, her life had more meaning that that desire.

Rin’s soothing babble about the eyes of an owl was promptly interrupted as she stumbled into the back of Sesshomaru’s body. A goofy smile twisted her features as she reached up to twine an arm about her waist… And then quickly vanished as if the thought of Kagome seeing something so affectionate would revoke that privilege.

Kagome pretended she hadn’t seen. Rin’s puppylike love for Sesshomaru was no mystery to her, nor many others in the village. But Kagome did not want to think of how much longer Rin would wait to present herself as a woman to Sesshomaru. He, a demon of near a thousand years, and she… a teenage girl with no experience to life.

Then again, Inuyasha had centuries of life ahead of Kagome. The priestess wet her lips and tried not to think of it.

“Lord Sesshomaru…?” Rin questioned finally; her neck craned up to allow her to see the back of the demon lord’s head. “Is everything okay?”

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, thinking of the wet hem of her kosode. Her legs were catching a chill. The nights deep in the forest, especially so close to the water, were much cooler in the middle of summer than she had anticipated.

“I smell blood.” Sesshomaru replied faintly, his cheek turning over one shoulder. The apathetic look was cast in Kagome’s direction.

“I’m not bleeding.” Kagome answered, her brows furrowing. She pulled a sleeve back and inspected the arm that had been throbbing. No broken skin.

“Me either.” Rin interjected quickly, hopping over to Kagome’s side.

“No.” Sesshomaru turned his face forward and continued walking. “But Inuyasha is.”

Kagome’s throat tightened. She recalled the wound she saw glinting under the edge of his fire rat. “Yeah,” a dim response was all she could muster, “he was hurt before we left. I’m worried about him.”

Sesshomaru did not halt. His uncaring attitude was fitting for his position, yet Kagome’s heart shattered as she heard him speak. “He’s fighting again.”

When Rin called out for her to stop, Kagome could hardly hear her. She was running. Her legs and arms were caught by the dense foliage and low hanging branches, but it didn’t stop her. She _knew_ Inuyasha was stupid enough to keep it up. She _knew_ he wouldn’t stop. He never knew when to stop. Kagome’s eyes blurred with tears, and her ears buzzed with white noise. She did not want to have to find him with his chest busted open like those rabbits he killed for dinner.

They’d come further than Kagome had thought. Her lungs were bursting for air by the time she started to see the clearing. The rounded plain of soft grass had become the perfect arena for two gladiators hellbent on the destruction of one another. Both with eyes of crimson, and both with claws so long they could’ve been daggers. Inuyasha’s fire rat had lost one sleeve, revealing his tanned skin beneath with dark gashes carved impossibly deep. His face bore three new marks, one cutting through his lower lip. The other hanyou was bloodied, but he looked far better off – the damage to his own kosode was severe, but his skin was not rent as deep. Kagome suspected much of the blood that glittered on his skin was Inuyasha’s. Her heart slammed in her chest, blocking out the sounds of their terrible snarls.

“Inuyasha!” She screamed in a voice so hoarse she didn’t recognize it as her own.

Kagome ripped her bow off her back and pointed it at the fight. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but she’d hit the mark. She had to hit the mark. Drawing her arm back as far as she could, the arrow perched between her finger manifested spiritual power before she could even loose it.

And then a tight grip crushed down on her elbow, forcing the arrow to point toward the ground.

“Don’t.” The seriousness of Sesshomaru’s growl was enough to lift the small hairs on her nape. Her arm protested under the strength of his grip, but Sesshomaru did not relent. “You stupid humans don’t understand.”

Kagome’s eyes cleared as pathetically fat tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her arms were shaking with the weight of the draw she kept on her bow. Inuyasha rushed forward, roaring with incomprehensible, outrageous laughter with Tessaiga raised over his head. The other hanyou did not reflect such silly outbursts and lowered himself to a deep crouch, no weapon on his person. “Inuyasha…” She repeated, a sob catching in her throat.

“He submits or he dies, woman.” Sesshomaru folded her against his body, forcibly hauling Kagome back. Under any other circumstances, Kagome would’ve fought back – or even fallen dead-weight with such surprise at Sesshomaru’s actions. “That is the way of his blood.”

As Inuyasha leapt at the crouching hanyou’s position, his opponent exploded upward and slammed his claws into Inuyasha’s abdomen, raking open his flesh. They rushed backward until Inuyasha fell in shocked stupor, clutching at his open belly.

Kagome was hardly aware that her feet were no longer on the ground as she watched Inuyasha’s eyes close. Sesshomaru had tucked her shaking body under one arm and lifted off into the air.

Away from Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would y'all like my social media handles to ask questions and such about this project and upcoming? i don't wanna push it but i'm happy to hand it out for those who want it! you can find me on tumblr as kaylefics <3
> 
> as always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my silly little stories. you guys are incredible. truly. please leave kudos/comments/whatever to let me know you like things or if i should do something a little different! 
> 
> i wasn't going to make this a baby fic initially but a few of you have suggested i introduce that for kagome and inuyasha. maybe in later chapters (i currently have over twenty!), but definitely i can do it in a spinoff. what do you think?


	6. All for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw me backdate the last chapter to post this one today, no you didn't.
> 
> smut ahead, maybe a lil bit of ooc character interaction. i debated a lot on this one. anyways!! enjoy!

The misery of their situation was lost on no one. Firelight burned brightly within the confines of Kaede’s hut, but the darkness outside was a deep abyss that stretched to infinity.

Sesshomaru’s appearance so late in the evening drew the attention of more than Kagome’s lifelong friends; the entire village had been astir as the demon lord gracefully landed, delivering his not-so graceful package to Kaede’s doorstep. Kagome had been carried with her rear presenting to the sky and Sesshomaru’s arm looped beneath her hips. He dropped her with the same unceremonious care that he had plucked her with. Rin, at least, had the pleasure of being tucked safely against his chest, the powerful coil of his forearm protectively layered outside her hip and thigh.

Sesshomaru had not dropped her, and instead carried her off toward the privacy of the woods while Kagome wailed into the night air. Her ruckus had drawn Sango quickly to her aid, with Hisui strapped sleepily to her back. Miroku had not been long after.

Sango had asked a thousand questions, her stern brow set with an edge that demanded no foolishness. The broken responses were delivered in waves, though it was no small miracle the slayer understood what was said between broken sobs.

Now, Kagome stood silently outside, staring in the direction they had departed from not hours before. Miroku and Sango spoke in low voices just beyond the reed flap that fashioned as a door, but Kagome could not be bothered to understand just what they said. Her wet cheeks grew cold as the black of night sucked all warmth left by the summer sun. At her side, her fingers twitched in and out of fists.

“Kagome-sama.” The small voice was unmistakable, fraught with fear and uncertainty. “Are you alright?”

“Did Sesshomaru leave?” Kagome’s response to Rin was ruthless. He’d swept her off to check her over, to _lord_ over her, and then dropped his little human girl back off without a care for his own flesh and blood. Kagome’s fists locked into place.

Rin shuffled audibly toward the hut. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “but he couldn’t stay. He said that Inuyasha would be fine, though. He told me not to worry about it.”

As if Sesshomaru could care at all what happened to his brother. Sesshomaru who scorned him constantly for dirtying the blood of their father. Sesshomaru who left Inuyasha to die when Inuyasha would’ve gone out of his way to protect his brother. Kagome’s hands shook with intensity as her fists squeezed.

“Fine."

The word was half bitten on the end of her venomous tongue. Rin didn’t deserve the anger, but Kagome couldn’t stop herself. Demon or not, Inuyasha had never been that badly hurt before.

Rin hesitated for only a moment longer. “Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Kagome closed her eyes. “No.”

The burble of hushed conversation came in bursts as the night slowly drug by. Sango’s concern. Miroku’s voice of reason. Kaede’s sage insight. Kagome listened to the whispers spin on end, burdened by the same sorrow that held them fast to their seats. For a time, she too was held fast by the creeping realization that there was nothing that she could do for Inuyasha. She’d traveled thousands of years for his love, and it would be left behind because he didn’t know when to stop.

Several times through the night, a friendly hand would lay upon her shoulder and inquire if she wanted to come inside; to sit down and breathe, to warm herself and think rationally. Each time, Kagome turned them down with a numb answer.

If they wouldn’t save him, she would.

Kagome’s stiff legs unlocked, jerking like the unbroken limbs of a newborn colt. The muddied hem of her miko robes drug against the ground, though her stride remained unburdened. The further she got from the bright spot in the darkness that was Kaede’s hut, the faster she seemed to move. She carried no bow nor weapon, but she didn’t need it.

She only needed to find him.

* * *

His rational thoughts were few and far between.

Fleeting images tor through his mind’s eye, reminding him that there was a purpose for him other than the one he sought. Though, what purpose he was not sure.

His body had ached for a very short time before the energy had exploded within him. He didn’t remember how badly he’d been hurt, but the extent of blood on him was telltale.

He’d awoken under the stars, completely unsure of _how_ or _why_ he was now there. The ground reeked of other inus. He did not want to stay.

The madness that plagued him was different than all the times before. The chaos felt… _Controlled_. His mind was no longer addled by a strange inner confusion – he was complete.

He was a demon, powerful, fearsome, and _hungry._

A sleeping forest that reeked of other demons was not a place he wished to be, but his body demanded he feast. The youki that had mended his wounds had taken a significant toll on his body. Night had settled heavily, and the sun would not rise for some time. If he was going to strengthen himself for fights to come, he’d need to do so now. Lurching up from the perch he’d taken high above the falls, the ravenous beast flung himself back down to the forest floor and began to hunt for his meal.

Rabbits were a pitiful meal, but they were trivial to find in the darkness. Their fragile bones and tender skin were sundered easily by his teeth. He gorged himself on fleshy innards, wishing desperately for the taste of something better than coppery organs.

Almost bidden by his desire, the wind shifted just enough for him to catch scent of something _delicious_.

The demon dropped his half-eaten carcass, stumbling to his full height. Bloody claws hung by the side of his body as he held put, stupefied by the scent that had tantalized him. His ears lay flat back against his head as he lifted his face once more, nose twitching on the breeze.

He knew this scent.

This mouthwatering aroma was somehow so familiar to him that it pulled on instincts based not in survival, but _desire_.

In an instant, he was moving again. Taking to the treetops to fling himself along, he was little more than an apparition as he moved with such speed. He _had_ to find that smell. It was so close he could taste it on the back of his tongue.

The forest so late at night in the wee hours of the morning was still; no birds nor creatures stirred unless they had to. These were the hours when demons and beasts of lore moved about, stalking their prey indefinitely. He was no different; and although his stark silver hair streamed behind him, there was no way he would be seen unless he _wanted_ to. He was on a plane above all other mortal beings. Their fragile lives meant nothing under his power.

The rabbit’s blood that coated his tongue was slowly dissolving as he breathed more of his new prey. With every breath he drew, an image formed more clearly. He could see the curve of a lily-white neck and the tender thrum of a heartbeat just beneath that soft skin. He could taste the sweat that had beaded there.

The closer still he came, limbs propelling him further, the more he could taste the sweet ichor that came so readily under his teeth. That pulsepoint he had bitten down on… He wanted it again.

Abruptly, the spinning forest came to a frozen stop. He stood against the leaning bough of a treetop, his bicep scraping tough bark as he secured himself in place. At last, he could see it.

He could see her.

She moved quickly, but with no reservation. Familiar with this area, she deftly avoided pitfalls and downed logs, hustling through the brush as if she knew what she wanted to find.

There was confidence, albeit stupid, in the way she carried herself. He could smell the sharp tang of her fear, but it was dampened by whatever perseverance had brought her this far. She was tired, he observed. He could get no closer, but still; the unmistakable shake of her arms as she leaned against the base of a neighboring tree was plain to his eye.

And then he heard her.

“Inuyasha!”

It was a plaintive cry, tortured and desperate. One single name, ripped from her throat as if she could not bear to take another breath before she had called it.

It had hit him like a falling boulder.

That name. Yes, he knew it. It fit him, molded to his brain, and sunk down over the entirety of his psyche. That was him. She was looking for him.

So, the predator had become the prey.

The demon – _Inuyasha_ – borrowed more of the tree to support his weight as he studied this stupid woman. He could’ve leapt down and savored the taste of her again. He could’ve broken her punitive neck in one fell swoop – she wouldn’t have felt any pain, nor known fear. Nothing to taint her taste.

But something about her gave him further pause. The earlier feeling plagued his gut. She was not food. She was his, but she was not some idiot treat he’d been saving for later.

Desire stirred low in his stomach as he watched her hair toss over one shoulder. The indignance on her face was far away, yet he saw it visibly. Once more, she called for him.

“Inuyasha!”

It seemed he was undetected, but her patience was wearing thin. The fear was back, spiking her sweet scent with a metallic pang not unlike the taste of bunny guts from earlier. Inuyasha frowned; he did not like it very much. The woman had begun to breath more heavily. She tottered forward, a hand swiping at her brow.

Humans were pathetic. She could not see this far into the night. She’d have no idea where he was unless he stood before her.

The deliberation weighed heavily on his mind. More curiosity, than anything, as he could not differentiate why he’d feel so strongly toward a _human_ woman.

She passed beneath his tree, sending a spike of her delectable aroma up toward him.

Inuyasha’s chest thundered.

She did not just smell of her own sweetness, but of _him_. He’d marked her – and very recently. He’d been _inside_ her.

The clarity of the situation was pushed aside in order for him to tend to his following aggressions; they were close to another pair of inuyoukai, and he was not going to risk her. Inuyasha dropped from the treetop with little regard to her state of being, anger fueling his every move.

It was lucky she had the sense to stop. He landed before her in a low crouch, eyes narrow and teeth exposed. It was a threat, and one she seemed to heed. Her round face scrunched up with elation, and wetness leaked steadily from her dark eyes. Inuyasha stood and deftly snatched her up to his chest.

She was cool against him; her fingers splayed against his bare skin in terror, but then gripped him with a relief he could not comprehend. Those icy appendages dug at his bare skin, desperate to pull him closer to her. Inuyasha had protectively curled his arms around her and pulled her back toward the tree he had leapt from, enshrouding them both under the deeper shadows. She was babbling nonsense, expressing her worry for his disappearance – for his health? - and simply would not shut up. She’d attract attention he did not want.

Inuyasha gripped her chin with one hand, squeezing mercilessly until she tilted her face up to him. The terror was back on her face. Inuyasha’s teeth disappeared behind his lips once more, as he hoped to quell that look. He didn’t like it. The woman struggled in his grip, her cold hands coming up to wrap around his wrist.

“I-Inuyasha?” A small, fearful voice, but she still called to him. Even afraid, her blood singing with dread because of _him_ , she still called for _him_.

Now that he liked.

Her face was covered in a sheen of dirt and sweat. Long hairs plastered to her forehead, slicked down beside her temples. The rest of it was a fluffed mess from how she’d ruffled it earlier. Inuyasha drug his eyes slowly over her, identifying each and every thing about her that he recognized. The tiny beads of sweat at her hairline entranced him.

Before she could stop him, he’d leaned in and extended his tongue, licking a short line from her eyebrow to her forehead.

The noise of indignation accompanied with her struggle stirred a dark desire in his stomach again. Inuyasha shifted, taking the hand that had loosely been gripping her shoulder to the small of her back. He folded her body against his and extended his tongue again, tracing the same line as before.

She fluttered a little less than last time. This was good.

“Inuyasha,” he heard her say, “wait. Let’s go back home first, where we’re safe, and then-,”

“No.” The answer was gritty, but his voice was much the same. Unused and rough, but he was not feral in his speech. His hand tightened on her chin. “You’re safe with me.”

His woman did not reply. She was thinking. Another silly habit that would risk her life. If she wanted to survive, she’d have to do so on instinct. There were other youkai out there that would not hesitate to cut her down while her mind spun around in circles. He’d rectify that, then. If she wanted to think, he’d let her.

And he’d have his way while she was at it.

With her chin still pointed upward, Inuyasha lowered his face to her throat. His lips rasped against the thinnest point of her neck, eager to feel her heartbeat accelerate under his ministrations. Her breathing snatched in her throat as his tongue drew out against her flesh.

There were previous marks left, mostly unhealed. His teeth fit against them perfectly. This discovery pleased Inuyasha more than he cared to admit; drawing his tongue against the roughness of the barely scabbed skin, he teased the idea of biting her again. At the feel of his fangs, she gasped out.

Yes, he liked that a lot.

Inuyasha released his hold on her and crowded his body against hers as much as physically possible. A thigh pressed between her legs, wedging her apart. She did not resist him, but he could feel her rising disapproval.

The hand that had been holding her in place carved out a path down her side. She was a slim woman, but there were curves beneath her clothing that obviously had enticed him before – enough that he’d chosen a human woman to mark and mate. Inuyasha’s claws dimly traced the side of her breast before sinking down past her ribcage and finding firm purchase on her hip.

“Inuyasha…” His woman breathed again. His ears flickered, recognizing the attention, but he did not respond. The soft bites he was laying against her skin were traveling from one side to another. He wasn’t sure if it was her blood he wanted a taste of… Or something more.

Her fingers wove into his long hair, gently prying his head away from her skin.

Inuyasha voiced his disapproval in a deep rumble, his scarlet eyes set upon hers with growing threat. The look of her, moon drunk and aroused, was far more than enough to stave him off. Inuyasha relented, his nose bumping against the ridge of her jawline as he rose to appraise her fully.

“Safe with me.” He repeated, clenching his hand against her side. The give of her flesh made his pulse skip faster. She was soft and warm in his hands. He wanted to feel her all.

His woman’s hands skimmed from his skull to the back of his neck, stroking small circles in his skin. “I know,” she affirmed, “but we have to go back. They’ll be looking for us.”

That wasn’t something he wanted to hear. Inuyasha’s fangs reappeared as he bared his teeth. “You’re mine.”

“But our friends -,” The insistence in her voice was not winning him over. The heavy look of wanting had slowly begun to leech from her gaze, and he wanted it back. She was thinking of others, when she needed to be thinking of _him_.

Besides, he recalled no _friends_. His sharpened mind could tell him only of his status, of his surroundings, and of the immediate scents other than hers. He was alone out here, and she had come to him. No one else would take her.

Inuyasha buried his face in the top of her head and inhaled deeply, effectively ending whatever plea she’d tried to make. Her smell reminded him of home. Of a futon, of wooden walls, of warm smiles, of full bellies.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha mumbled into her hair, his arms now encircling her. He knew why he’d marked her, then. This was his mate – for life. He loved her so deeply.

Kagome melted quickly into the embrace, seemingly happy to have him hold her. He’d never let anyone take her from him. Her face nuzzled in against his shoulder. “Inuyasha… It’s okay. I’m here.”

Inuyasha breathed her in for a few moments longer, his mind dancing back and forth between scattered thoughts and memories. They popped through the clarity like bright sunspots, interrupting his focus. The power that thrummed in his veins snapped like lightning in a wild storm. She had brought up things he did not fully recall; she was confusing him.

He did not want to be confused. He wanted to have her to himself.

An irritated growl burst through before he could stop it. Inuyasha’s tender hold became rougher. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to have her, fully and completely. He wanted her to clear his mind. He’d have no more of her plotting.

In an instant, Inuyasha’s hands were at the front of her red hakama, tearing at the pure fabric in order to access the skin beneath. Her kosode was jerked up and out of the top of her pants, the stiff fabric wrinkling in his grip. Kagome hardly had a moment to breathe before Inuyasha had parted her kosode, exposing the moonlit skin he so desperately craved. With a vigor akin to aggression, Inuyasha set his mouth against the taut skin beneath her navel, his tongue laving the space as if he feared he’d never taste her again.

Kagome was stiff above him. Her shock was evident, as was the tinge of anger, but she did not refuse him. There was a certain shyness, he noted, as she folded her clothed arms over the exposed line of her body. From throat to waist, she’d been bared for him to see.

Inuyasha reached up, his teeth setting against her stomach as he looked at her. His fingers curled over her wrist and jerked it away, forcing her to keep her breasts bare. A sharp nip was delivered only for him to watch her features contort.

“Mine.” He uttered lowly, his hand skating up over the expanse of her skin. He kneaded her breast, feeling the point of her nipple stiffen under his grip.

Kagome breathed in shakily, but blissfully did not argue. Inuyasha could not take her argument. He was on the verge of snapping – something in his mind would not _quiet_. It would not shut up. It barked at him, straining for attention like a feral dog on the edge of his village.

Inuyasha’s eyes snapped shut as he envisioned the village. He saw it through foggy eyes, in a lifetime before he’d reached his clarity.

If she was aware of his struggle, Kagome did not voice it. Her hand lent down to the top of his head, sifting through the fine hairs until her fingers could rub the furry ears that crowned him.

“It’s okay.” Kagome murmured. There was uncertainty in her smell, but she was firm. “It’s okay. Come back to me.”

His teeth scraped at her belly again as she rubbed his ears. The request was not one he understood. He was _here_ with her, wasn’t he? Stupid woman was trying to _trick_ him. He wasn’t going to let her take him anywhere.

Inuyasha’s grip left the supple flesh he’d been caressing in favor of her hakama. One clean jerk and they’d come down her thighs, exposing the heat he so desperately longed for. Her core gave off the essence of her smell; and it had once been so readily tangled with his. He needed to remark her. Inside and out.

His nose traced along the flimsy fabric that covered her modesty, absolutely _basking_ in the heady scent of her womanhood. Yes, that was the taste he wanted. She was ripe and ready for him to take her; how lucky he’d gotten that she’s sought him out on a night when her womb was open. Inuyasha’s claws tugged through the rolled fabric on either hip, severing the barrier that kept him from his prize.

Above him, Kagome had been speaking. She’d been trying to rationalize with him, her fingers tugging on his ears. He could sense she wanted something – but not this. Whatever home was didn’t matter. Home was where he told her it was. Tonight, it was going to be beneath the branches of this tree. They were far enough from the riverbank that the ground was not wet, but it was touched with the chill of the water. She’d appreciate his heat, then.

And he’d appreciate hers.

Inuyasha pressed his nose to the mound between her thighs, the soft, downy fur tickling his nose. Worming his way lower, his tongue pressed out, parting her folds with an initial investigation. They hadn’t been together for some time. He couldn’t taste himself on her. That irritated him.

Kagome’s fingers were less insistent, now. They did not pull so hard, but instead pet him. She spoke with a shaky voice, indicating her disapproval, but her thighs were parting of her own accord. It was enough of an invitation for Inuyasha to ignore her rambling and stick his face between her legs fully.

The soft petals of her sex weren’t slick yet, but he wasn’t concerned. There was a dampness that awaited him – he’d known it in her smell the very moment his teeth pressed against her skin. Inuyasha lapped at her heat, savoring the salty taste that coated his tongue. Her rambling was slowing, at least. She no longer asked to go home. Her gasping words had broken into chopped phrases, interrupted by cutting breaths and shaken stutters.

The wetness came as his tongue traced her folds and pressed into the center of her heat, but Inuyasha wasn’t seeking her pleasure; while he knew she derived as her thighs trembled and her mewling cries begged for more, he did it to prepare her. Not only for the cock that steadily rose between his legs, but for the bond he’d give her.

She wasn’t his true mate, but she would be tonight.

A sense of urgency gripped him at that thought; Inuyasha needed to be within her. He needed to bleed her, to bestow his youki on her, for her to be _his_ for as long as he could have her. His sodden tongue was yanked from the silken folds of her slit, and in the same motion, Inuyasha towered over his woman.

The love on her face wasn’t something he’d been expecting. Her eyes were warm and full, despite the necessary torture he’d inflicted. In their reflection, Inuyasha could see himself. In the darkness, the scarlet of his eyes burned like fire on the hillside. His golden irises stood out strangely. Kagome reached for his cheek, gingerly running her fingers along the jagged marks that identified him as inuyoukai.

“I love you, Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, her thumb still tracing the marks. It had lit something from within him to hear her speak the words. The touch she bestowed was too soft – too kind. It made his skin burn.

But he loved it.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha tried to speak, to reciprocate anything that broke through the barrier in his mind. But instead, he took one last look at the beautiful face before him and swooped in to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

Her kindness all but vanished as Inuyasha pushed her to the ground, shredding himself out of the clothing that kept him from her. Kagome’s soft touches had become exasperated, angered, _motivated_.

That’s what he wanted.

He wanted her to fight with him. For her to try and gain her freedom as he wedged her thighs apart. For her to submit as bloodied lips dragging across her chest, sinking into supple skin each time she struggled against him. Inuyasha wanted his dominance to be absolute; neither of them would deny it when morning came, and his mark was emblazoned on her shoulder.

Kagome was as slick as he had left her. Inuyasha slipped within her easily, but she still hadn’t given up.

“Inu- _yasha_!” She hissed below him, pressing the heel of her hand against his shoulder as he groaned. “This hurts! Stop it.”

Inuyasha had begun hopelessly rutting against her; no real traction gained, but the feel of him buried _so_ deeply against the head of her womb was enough to clear the confusion in his mind.

This made sense.

This was how it was supposed to be. If he had taken a human, he didn’t need her complete submission. He’d make her give it, but she was willing enough. Inuyasha’s mouth settled over a pert nipple, teeth delicately nipping in order to pry another one of the human woman’s squeaks. It made his cock throb to hear her react for him.

The complaints lessened as Inuyasha folded her legs up. Instead, her uncertain moans were half muffled by the back of her hand. That would do for now.

Angling himself above her, Inuyasha drove his hips against the relenting woman below. His heavy sack began a rhythmic smacking as he marked this human as his own. He was half laying on her, but it mattered not; as long as he could bite down when the moment came. The warm squeeze of her walls was making that impossible to resist, as it was.

His woman lifted in response to each of his thrusts, her features flushed with blood. Inuyasha could see the traces of it he’d left earlier; a mosaic of lines across her chest from whence his lips had drug.

Unable to resist himself, the demon buried his face in her shoulder, rolled his hips as far forward as he could, and bit his woman. The shock of him filling her so uncomfortably had caused her to cry out, but it was the feel of his youki flooding her through the bite that lifted a scream.

The scream lifted small hairs on the back of his neck. It made him lose the razor focus on mating, and Inuyasha became very aware of his mistake. He’d bitten her too deeply. Blood sprayed from the gash as he relinquished his hold. The woman thrashed, crying out for help. Her pale skin drew whiter around the flow of crimson ichor, but she would heal by morning. He’d poured his own youki into her – and proudly. She might be human, but she was _his_.

And stupidly, he’d already risked her.

The clarity of his demon mind was slipping as she cried. He _knew_ there was something he could do to help her. There was someone. More than one? Inuyasha shook his head and pressed his hands against his face. He’d rolled off of her to try and gather his head, but now… Now it was worse. He could not think. He couldn’t tell where he was, nor _who_ he was.

She was dying, anyway. He’d made a mistake. He was going to kill her. She wasn’t going to heal by morning, she’d be dead by morning.

Inuyasha’s vision pulsed around the edges as he scanned their surroundings. The human woman – no, _Kagome_ was still crying out. Inuyasha’s mind was tearing in two.

He was killing her.

He was killing her.

* * *

Kagome was not sure what had went wrong.

She’d found him after only a short time in the forest. She’d hardly gone in an hour before he’d come to her, actually. She knew that if he wasn’t dying, he’d be dangerously on edge with his demon blood.

Yet when he’d leapt from the trees above, missing his haori and kosode and streaked with blood, he’d been perfectly fine. His eyes were dark with the blood of his demon form, but he was the demon he’d been in the belly of the stone troll. He seemed to know her, but not the rest of their friends.

But all that mattered was that… He’d known her. He’d held her sweetly, albeit uneasily, he’d kissed her skin and lavished her sex. And then he’d taken her. He’d turned rough. His eyes no longer held the gold iris, but the brilliant blue of his youkai self.

He was frantic and extreme, his claws grabbing and raking her skin. His vigorous pace had been hard and painful, and he’d not relented when she begged.

He’d bitten her, harder than she ever had been bitten before, and she’d felt his demonic energy within her.

And then, as she lay crying, hot blood spilling from the rend in her flesh, he’d left her. He’d been manic and tearing at his hair, whining like a useless dog, and he’d left her.

There was nothing but her blood, and the darkness that loomed before her.

Kagome was sure she was going to die. Her shoulder ached with a pain that was not of this world, and the fallen leaves below her were soaked with her own blood. She’d tried to push up on her good arm, but the agony that enveloped her was impossible to ignore.

And then, the silence had parted.

Long, elegant hands were pulling her up, drawing her kosode closed across her exposed body, and pulling her into strong arms. The fabulous, soft fur of Sesshomaru’s mokomoko was pressed around Kagome’s body, wrapping her up tightly as she was carried away.

Sesshomaru didn’t speak a word as he carried Kagome to the step of her door. He didn’t look at her once – not until his grasp on her was released, and she was made to stand on her own two shaky feet.

Kagome’s eyes were swollen with tears; the pain was lessened in his presence, but she could feel the throb of it in her shoulder. Her white kosode, identifiable by the pureness of its color, was stained with her blood. Kagome looked down to her feet, ashamed she’d been rescued by someone like Sesshomaru.

“Thank you,” she managed in a small voice. Kagome clutched her bicep, supporting the aching arm that hung from her damaged shoulder. The meekness of her voice was unlike her – she’d addressed him as _brother_ so formally in the past, and yet now… Now she was another child in need of saving.

“Your bravery will get you killed.” Sesshomaru commented. He hadn’t taken a step back, but he sounded as though he wished to. Kagome nodded, her face lifting up to seek out the disapproving look of the demon lord’s.

Yet before she could ask about her beloved, Sesshomaru’s knuckles were brushing against her cheekbone. There was no disapproval on his face. The placidity of his expression was, as always, unreadable. “It isn’t like that for all of us. His inexperience risked your human life.”

The hand dropped away like Kagome was nothing more than a pile of steaming manure. Sesshomaru stepped away and lifted off the ground, his mokomoko streaming behind him. Kagome’s blood did not stain it.

“Wait!” Kagome stuttered a few steps, then gasped out as the pain returned. “Inuyasha! Please, help him!” A single, haughty glance was stolen back down to the miko as Sesshomaru feigned ignorance to her call.

If Kagome did not know any better, she could’ve sworn he looked curious.

But there was no other demanding thought on her mind than the pain that wracked her now. It had spread from the initial bite, and now rose up the apex of her throat. She felt impossibly hot and clammy; despite the cool breeze that enveloped her, her skin burned.

A woozy look cut over to the doorway of their house. Inuyasha would not be coming back tonight. She’d be alone once more.

Struggling inside, Kagome had hardly unrolled her futon and collapsed atop it before searing blackness stole her from the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are killing me. every time i read a comment i have to go pace around my house to drown out my excitement. love u all sm!!!! ♥‿♥
> 
> check out my tumblr @kaylefics for all of ye who have long questions, also because i thrive on attention k bye see you later


	7. Willingness

The first reasonable thought that interrupted the darkness was of hunger. Naturally, the gurgle of her belly followed soon after. Kagome moaned softly, turning her head side to side on the flat cushion beneath her. Kagome cracked her eyes open, squinting in confusion as her vision was occluded. There was a warm, wet cloth on her forehead, just barely cresting her eyes.

“Kagome!” The familiar little voice of her surrogate child cried out, then eager arms wrapped around her. Shippo was a small kitsune, but he had strength when he wanted to use it. His furry head pushed up under her chin, mewling little sounds of worry.

Kagome put her hand against his back, gently rubbing. “Ship..po.” She cleared her throat once – and then again. The room still looked fuzzy. Was there steam? Smoke?

“Oh, I missed you so much!” Shippo continued to wail, his bushy tail bouncing behind him. “And when I came back the other day and you weren’t there to see me I got so worried!”

Kagome squinted at the ceiling above her. The other day? “What do you mean?”

Shippo pulled back, rolling off her chest to sit beside her. His little hands wormed into one of Kagome’s, holding her tightly. Kagome knew he’d been off with his fox demon exams – the little bugger was so excited to get better, he’d hardly wanted to stay behind and build a life like the rest of them – but his visits were planned. Shippo hadn’t been due back for another… three days?

The worried look that the little fox demon child conveyed made Kagome’s heart lurch. “You’ve been really sick, Kagome. You wouldn’t wake up.”

It explained why she felt so hungry, at least. Kagome sat up, pressing her elbow behind her. The motion was so dizzying that she had to close her eyes to keep the room from spinning. A slow breath eeked out her nose. “Where is… Where is Inuyasha?”

“He’s not back yet.” Sango spoke up, her head poking through the open doorway. The reed mat that covered it had been rolled up and pinned back, allowing open passage for whoever had been busy traipsing through Kagome and Inuyasha’s home. A small soot mark darkened the slayer’s forehead, and the tips of her fingers. “Sorry. Shippo tried to burn down your house.”

“No I didn’t!” Shippo denied in an adamant squeak. “It was an accident!”

“You left the rag hanging off the edge of the pot, Shippo. It was bound to catch on fire.”

“How was I supposed to know?! It was wet!” Shippo’s green eyes were watery as he turned back to Kagome. It was that falsified repentance that always won her heart over; his little puppy dog eyes were too cute to resist. “I didn’t, promise!”

Kagome coughed to hide her laugh. It felt nice for things to feel _normal._ The fingers that Shippo clutched tightened around his little hands. “It’s okay. Accidents happen. No one was hurt.”

Shippo took his forgiveness and ran with it. He pushed inside the blanket that had been covering Kagome, snuggling up to her side. But the sweetness was not made to last, as no little boys knew how to use their filters. As Shippo rubbed his face against the sliver of exposed skin that began at the peak of Kagome’s yukata. “Ew, Kagome. You’re sweaty.”

“It _is_ hot.” Kagome agreed, suddenly aware that the reason her hair lay slick against her face was not due entirely to the wet washcloth. She shifted away from the small demon, throwing the blanket off her legs. This prompted an immediate response from Shippo; a whine that he’d wanted to snuggle, which was entirely ignored.

“Sorry.” Sango apologized again as she breezed into the room. Dressed in her usual kimono, the bottom had been rolled up to knees in order to keep a little cooler. With free hands and no baby on her back, Sango moved much faster – something Kagome knew she missed. The efficiency of the slayer was twofold; a small cup of cool water was offered from a basin recently collected from the stream, and a fresh robe turned out for Kagome’s approval.

“I know it’s warm today, but this is really the best choice.” Sango frowned to herself as she held the material flush against her own body. The kimono was light, covered in small pink flowers and wrapped with a green sash. It had been a gift from Inuyasha, bought from the first stores of money he’d earned in the time they’d been married. It was a nice kimono, and not one Kagome had often worn because of that. Kagome looked away, unable to stop her emotions from rising.

The cup in her hands trembled. “It’s fine. I can wear it.”

“Kaede said she’d help mend your other stuff.” Sango offered in a quiet voice. The pity in her tone was impossible to ignore. “It’s not that bad. We’ll help buy you a new kosode, too.”

Kagome didn’t say anything. She offered a nod, then lifted the cool water to her parched lips. The tumultuous events of the past few days sifted through her mind lazily, plaguing her with guilt and regret. Shippo seemed to notice the tension in her body and scuttled off of her futon. The fox demon’s worry made Kagome feel worse.

“Here.” Shippo had scampered back, a too-ripe fruit in his hand. “It’s a little squishy but I brought them back for you. I know you liked them.”

Kagome took the plum in hand, then set it between her thighs. She could not look at Shippo without showing him the tears that threatened to spill.

“Shippo,” Sango interjected before the small demon could worry further over Kagome’s current situation. “How about you go ask Kaede if she’d make some lunch for Kagome? You can tell Miroku to share our rice, too.”

“Okay!” Shippo leapt up, his paws pounding against the floorboards as he raced for the door. A sore look was spent over one shoulder to Kagome’s knelt form. “I’ll do that. You want anything special ‘gome?”

“No,” Kagome forced, her face tilting away. “Thank you, Shippo.”

The kitsune did not linger. Kagome was thankful that he was too young to understand the turmoil completely. She hoped he did not know the extent of things, either. As Shippo disappeared from sight, Kagome waited a few more seconds to ensure he wouldn’t be within hearing range by the time she began asking questions.

Sango, blissfully, had the same idea. She moved quietly about the small room, helping Kagome stand and undress. She paid no mind to the bruises as she looked Kagome over, gingerly helping her old friend acclimate to the current status of her body. It wasn’t as bad as Kagome had thought. Her shoulder ached steadily, but that was to be expected. Inuyasha had not been kind, nor gentle.

What she did not expect was the mark itself. Beneath the edges of scabbing teeth outlines, there was a dark line near the color of Inuyasha’s facial markings. It arced much like his; connected on one side and open on the other like the jagged mouth of a valley’s opening.

Kagome sucked a sob in and looked away.

“It’s okay.” Sango soothed as she took Kagome into her arms. The slayer’s hug was firm and reassuring, but it was not the embrace Kagome wanted to feel. Her nakedness aside, Kagome’s discomfort grew. As tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome pushed out of the hug and reached for the kimono that had been draped nearby.

“Kagome.” Sango’s cool hand wrapped around Kagome’s wrist as she tried to dress herself. Kagome knew she looked a foolish mess; hot, red, and sweaty on top of the building emotion. “Do you want to get cleaned up first? Maybe we can walk to the stream and let you rinse off. Shippo won’t be back for a while.”

Kagome would have agreed – she was so close to. But as her eyes strayed to the doorway, she could only think of the last time she’d been dipped in the cool water. Inuyasha’s strong arms had been there. Even in his suggestive state, she’d wanted nothing more. And now, she did not have him.

The shake of her head was instant.

“No.” Kagome swallowed against the fire in her throat. “It’s fine.”

The slayer’s disapproval was plaintive, but she did not argue. In lieu of the dip Kagome needed, Sango had at least gotten her to rinse off with the rag, wiping away the sweat of the day and dried blood that clung to the fragile scabs at her shoulder.

To much the surprise of both women, as Kagome wiped over the mark Inuyasha had left, she discovered it raised and angry. It wasn’t the puckered marks of his bite – which Sango had insisted it must be – but the mark left by demonic energy itself that stood out against her skin.

Sango’s explanation had fallen flat. She grasped for straws, but there was no reasoning why it should have been left – nor what it meant. Slayers did not often run into the human partners of powerful demons.

“His… demon form has been unstable.” Sango commented as she warily eyed Kagome’s actions. The sash about her middle was fastened with a little too much force. “I don’t think that I’ve ever known him to be rough with you. He’s never threatened you before like that.”

“How do you know it was Inuyasha?” Kagome fired back a little hotly.

“Because it’s not every day that I see Sesshomaru outside my house, asking for my attention.”

Kagome’s cheeks darkened. She’d forgotten the demon lord had brought her home. The path his knuckles had traced against her tired face burned even now. “Oh.”

“Shippo doesn’t know.” Sango confirmed against a silent fear, her painted eyelids lowering. “He just thought you got hurt in a fight with a demon. I don’t think he’d let Inuyasha alone with you if he knew.”

“I don’t think Inuyasha would like that very much.”

“Probably not,” Sango agreed. She side eyed Kagome as she went about straightening up. She’d been coming every day to check on the woman; and despite the normal cleanliness that Sango approached, having Shippo around to “help” had been disastrous. He’d touched almost everything in the house. “Which wouldn’t be very good now… Given he isn’t himself.”

“He is himself.” Kagome said miserably, recalling the events that had happened under this very roof. Her shoulders sagged, sending a spike of pain through her arm.

Sango was quiet as she soaked in Kagome’s statement. She’d taken to folding some linens now, allowing Kagome the freedom of speech without feeling so… _watched_. “What do you mean?”

Kagome still felt cagey. She’d begun to pace now. The fabric of her kimono was fine and thin, yet it still made her hot. “Well,” Kagome chewed her lip, unsure of how much she should share. “I… Took advantage of his demon form.”

“How?” Sango made a small noise in the back of her throat. “ _When_?”

“I…” Sheepishly, Kagome ran her fingers over the back of her neck. “I want a baby.”

The slayer slowed her folding and peeked over Kagome through a veil of hair. “So what does… _demonic_ Inuyasha have to do with that?”

“He doesn’t. _Inuyasha_ doesn't want a baby.” Kagome clarified.

“…”

“But when he’s… When he’s like that, he usually can’t…” Kagome fluttered her hands in a general motion, indicating nothing of what she spoke. Sango might be married to a lecher, but neither of these two women could plainly say it.

“Stop himself?” Sango offered weakly.

“Something like that.” Kagome muttered, standing in the doorway now. The house Inuyasha had built was atop a small hill, tucked just inside the forest. It was shady, which made hot days tolerable, and offered a beautiful view of the village.

Sango cleared her throat. The lapse in silence had been tense. “So… You entice him to let his demon form out?”

Entice was one word. Kagome had learned how to appeal to Inuyasha when he was weak. “Yeah.”

“So… He’s done that before.” Sango tilted her head toward her own shoulder as she looked at Kagome.

“Not like this.” Kagome touched the mark through her kimono, aware of the energy that radiated out of it. “He’s never done this.”

Sango fell quiet again. The slayer fidgeted where she sat, her fingers picking at the edge of her own robe. The tension in the room fluctuated away from Kagome’s revelation… And more toward Sango. Kagome looked over at her friend and watched as Sango gnawed her lower lip.

“What is it?” Kagome asked, still holding her shoulder.

“Well,” Sango began, looking toward the door. “Inuyasha is more human than he is demon. But he is still… a demon.” The words were eerily close to the night they’d stood together in Kaede’s hut, staring down at a newborn that shouldn’t have lived through the night.

“He’s still a dog demon.” Kagome mumbled, unable to resist the urge to highlight that memory for the both of them. Sango winced and looked away again.

“He’s still a demon, and demons have different urges than humans do. They live differently than we do.”

“Right...” Kagome was lost to this. Whatever it was Sango was leading toward, she was not following.

Sango sighed. “I just… I wonder if coming into contact with more of his own kind made things… _harder_ for him, you know? I wonder if seeing more inuyoukai made him… more inu. I don’t know.”

“Like a dog protecting his house.”

“A little.” Sango’s smirk ghosted about her mouth. “I didn’t see it a lot with my father, but they used to talk about lone demons who got along with humans until more of their own kind invaded the land. Then the demons that had been peaceful began to slaughter everyone just because they felt threatened.”

“You think Inuyasha feels threatened?” Kagome turned, facing her friend now. The sunlight that streamed faintly through the trees cast a dappled shadow across the room.

“I mean, probably.”

Kagome bit her nails. “The after that man and his baby were here… Inuyasha was on edge. He wouldn’t stop checking the woods. He wouldn’t let me go anywhere alone. And then…” Kagome flushed. “And then I got him to argue with me about a baby and… The next night I made him…”

“Right.” Sango looked pink as she looked back at Kagome. “So he was willing to…?”

“He was very intense.” Kagome confirmed. Inuyasha had been clear about what was his. That wasn’t an every time occurrence.

“I see.” Sango echoed to herself, sitting back on her rump. “I think that… I think that maybe these demons have made him like this. I think his demon form is… rebelling. Inuyasha must be struggling terribly.”

 _Well,_ Kagome thought to herself bitterly, _he wasn’t struggling so badly when he was trying to be with me._

The thought was kept to herself. Along with the finer details as to what spurred Inuyasha into his craze; the fact that she’d been fertile, and Inuyasha was so, so weak to Kagome’s desires when she smelled that way. Kagome bit down on her thumbnail and gnawed as she paced the length of their house. He’d not been back yet. Was he ashamed? Was he back to normal? Was he still a demon, rampaging on the countryside? Wouldn’t he come back for her if he was adamant about _mating_ her?

“How’s Rin?” Kagome blurted around the torrent of anxiety that drowned out her mind.

Sango blinked, tugged from whatever reverie had been holding her hostage, too. “She’s alright. Kaede was very upset with her, but I don’t think the poor girl got in too much trouble.”

“She was very brave.” Kagome admitted. She’d done what Kagome hadn’t been able to. Rin had braved a demon den just for the sake of wanting to help others.

“She is.” Sango’s smile was gentle and small as she looked to Kagome. “She looks up to you a lot.” Kagome offered a half-hearted smile in return, but it did not reach her eyes. “Sesshomaru actually raised his voice at Kaede.”

“What?” Kagome’s eyebrows rose. “Really?”

“Mhm.” Sango pushed off the ground, making her way to stand next to Kagome as the miko paced to the door once more. “He did. He was furious that Kaede could not keep an eye on her student. He threatened to take Rin away with him to the Western Lands if it happened again.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Kagome admonished to herself, though truthfully… She didn’t know. Sesshomaru was probably on edge like Inuyasha. Maybe the great demon lord was concerned, too. But Rin was too young for anything like that. No matter Sesshomaru’s intentions… Rin was just on the cusp of life.

And if Inuyasha was anything like his brother, Rin would not be able to handle Sesshomaru if he ever laid hand or fang on her.

Kagome rubbed her shoulder as the thought made it ache again.

But Rin had inspired something in Kagome that she was not going to let go of. If Rin could be so bold to help others in need… Kagome would too. Inuyasha was not there to stop her. And if it was _him_ that needed help… Kagome swallowed against the lump that formed in the back of her throat. She bumped against Sango’s hip with her own and cleared her throat.

“I’m going to go out there again.”

“You’re joking.” Sango looked at her with a deadpan expression.

“I’m not.” Kagome raised her chin a little, then turned to look at the big, open room. It was empty with Inuyasha. Without his little things inside; the treasures he’d bring home for Kagome to see, his fire rat hanging by the back wall, Tessaiga –

“Kuso.” Kagome swore, her palm smacking against her forehead. “Now I have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Inuyasha doesn’t have his sword. Tessaiga is still out there. I have to get it before he loses his mind completely.”

Sango crossed her arms and beheld Kagome with an incredulous expression. “Back with the other dog demons.”

“Yes.”

“You’re crazy, Kagome. Look what just happened.”

“Yes,” Kagome agreed, peeling away from her place next to Sango to round up her shoes and a bow. “I’m crazy for him.”

Sango scoffed in outrage. If Kagome was really, truly going to be this crazy… Then fine. “I’m going too. Someone has to make sure you take it easy.”

“What about your babies?” Kagome asked, not missing a beat as she flung open the lid to a chest that held more arrows. They were precious, and she’d been running awfully low on stock. There was still a woozy feeling in her legs, but Kagome was determined. She’d rest when she knew Inuyasha was safe.

“Miroku can handle them. Besides, I could use a break.” Sango shuffled about, gathering the things she’d brought with her to Kagome’s.

“Not really sure if going after demons counts as time off.”

* * *

In the end, it did not matter if it counted or not. Sango was rejuvenated with the idea she’d be able to go out and do what she loved most; the thing she’d trained her entire life for had been put on hold. Kagome sympathized for her. When the sun had set in the afternoon and the air was not so miserably hot, Kagome set her intentions right and informed her friends just what she’d be doing.

The reactions, just as Sango’s, were of immediate disapproval. She’d just woken up – she’d been ill – she’d needed a break – she’d lost a lot of blood.

But none swayed her.

Now, with Sango and Kirara by her side, she’d set off into the forest for a third, and hopefully final, time.

“Are you sure you want to walk?” Sango asked for the fourth time, a look of concern permanently plastered on her face.

“I’m sure.” Kagome shook her head. “Still too… sore.”

At least that had gotten Sango to stop. If there was something the woman understood, it was the days following an encounter with an eager lecher. Kagome had simply smiled and played off her innocence with a dark blush.

“You know that Inuyasha is probably nearby.” Sango glanced around them as if she’d be able to see the hanyou before he revealed himself.

“Yes.” Kagome lifted her head a little higher. “I don’t care. If he wants to stop me, he can try.”

Clutching the bow a little closer to her chest, Kagome briefly considered the fact that Inuyasha could very well just pluck her from the ground and bound off again. Her mind flashed back to the night he’d left her in the forest; the blue and scarlet eyes that glared at her with such fear. A chill shot down her spine.

For the entire walk, no matter the chatter that Sango offered, Kagome could not shake the idea that somewhere nearby, those same scarlet eyes stared at her. The small hairs on the back of her neck remained lifted. Though even as they approached the neck of the stream where it rejoined with the river, so close to the temporary demon den, no feral Inuyasha had come to stop them. The whistle of the water over rocks was a pleasant one; combined with birdsong, Kagome found herself relaxing slightly in the tune the summer evening played.

Evidence of the demon fight became clearer as they walked. Broken trees, deep gouges in the earth, even hasty footsteps all from Inuyasha and the other hanyou. Given the area that the fight encompassed, Kagome was surprised Inuyasha had not been hurt worse.

If he had, he’d hidden it well.

As the clearing approached ahead, Kirara made a low noise and blew it out her nose. Sango placed a hand on the neko’s back, soothing her softly. “It’s alright, Kirara.” To Kagome, she simply nodded. “We’re close.”

“Yes.” Kagome breathed, now familiar with the break in the treeline ahead. The meadow gleamed with the golden sunlight that poured over the tip of the mountain. Small flowers dotted the golden grass, and for a moment, Kagome seemed to forget anything that had ever happened there. It was mystical. To their right, the river peeked in and out of existence as trees thinned against its mighty bank. This was a place straight out of a fairytale.

But Kagome’s inner peace was broken by the sight of a man’s form, casually leaning against the rocks not far from the hole in the side of the earth. She shared a look with Sango, then hesitantly stepped out into the bright light of day.

Immediately, Kagome could read the displeasure on the man’s face. Unlike the last evening when she could not distinguish his features, the sunlight bathed him purely. His skin was a deep tan, his face long and nose angular, and his eyes were the same brilliant shade as Inuyasha’s. Dark hair cascaded over one shoulder in a thick braid that reached his waist. Atop his head, two ears quirked in the direction of the women who approached.

“Glad to see you lived.” The hanyou commented, eyeing Kagome top to bottom. “We didn’t expect it.”

Kagome recoiled like she’d been struck. She clutched the bowstring across her chest with helpless abandon. “I… Thank you.”

“Why are you back?” The hanyou jerked his chin toward Kagome. Sango, even with Hiraikotsu towering over her shoulder and Kirara at her side, was ignored.

“My name is Kagome and _I_ came for my husband’s things.” Kagome was indignant at the attitude displayed. She took a step forward, trying to mirror the hanyou’s arrogance. “And I wanted to ask you some questions.”

The hanyou pushed off the rock strolled forward, his arms still crossed over his chest. The look on his face spoke of amusement, but his voice did not reflect the same emotion. “Questions that involved a demon slayer?”

“Her name is Sango, and she’s a friend.” Kagome looked over her shoulder to Sango, watching the hesitant nod. Sango was on guard, and while addressed as a friend… It did not mean she’d stay friendly. “She won’t hurt you.”

“I wasn’t really worried about it.”

The way he carried himself was very much like Inuyasha, Kagome noted. He was above everyone. Aloof. Proud. It would make this much easier. The hanyou continued forward until he was just a few paces from Kagome. He could lunge forward and grab her, if he wanted to. Instead, the man leaned forward, his black ears pitching back atop his skull.

“What do you want?”

“I want the sword Inuyasha dropped.” Kagome held herself tall. “And I want the robe of the fire rat.”

“You can have them.” The hanyou shrugged indifferently. “But that’s not what I meant. What do you want… From me? You took a big risk coming out here. If your mate shows up, it won’t be pretty.”

The word made her mouth go dry. Mate. What did it even _mean_? “I want to know how you can control yourself.”

The hanyou laughed. The sound was surprisingly pleasant, despite how his voice crawled deeply. “A human wants to know how a half demon can control himself?” The arms across his chest fell away as he leaned back to observe Kagome. “I’ve been alive a long time, and I’m mated to a full demon. Little different when you have time and demonic energy on your side.”

Kagome’s heart fell a little. So maybe Inuyasha wouldn’t be allowed to balance. Maybe his choice to marry her had been… wrong. “Oh.”

The half demon quirked his dark brow. Kagome’s expression read as easily as a scroll. He shifted foot to foot, then looked out over Kagome’s head. “Look. I owe that little friend of yours a great debt. I’d offer to help you, but I don’t want that half demon of yours back here. And I doubt he’s going to come any closer.” The half demon inclined his head slightly, eyes still fixated on something far above Kagome’s head. Without breaking his line of sight, he backed away and knelt to pick up a red bundle close to where he’d been standing. It was thrust forth for Kagome to take.

In her surprised stupor, Kagome grabbed the heavy bundle. The fire rat had been wrapped around Tessaiga, keeping it put together neatly. Tessaiga’s familiar weight was untouched, though she wouldn’t know the difference. Inuyasha could fuss later. Before she could thank him, the half demon spoke a little louder.

“It was an honor to be so close to the fabled sword of the great dog demon.” His head bowed slightly as he stepped away from Kagome. “If he wants to know himself, he’ll have to know what it means to be inuyoukai.”

“Thank you.” The appreciation was brief. Kagome had turned, scanning the trees as if she too could pick out the familiar red of Inuyasha’s fire rat. With his haori in her hands, maybe he’d make himself available. When he did not, Kagome looked back to the dark haired half demon. “I don’t know your name, though.”

“Seikanji.” The gruff answer came. Seikanji slicked a hand back over the top of his head, running his ears flat. “If you show up again with a demon slayer, I will not let you this close to my family.” A pointed look was cast to Sango.

Sango said nothing. Her ferocity was present, no matter the attire she donned, but something about her in full slayer regalia… Even Kagome would avoid her if she’d been a stranger.

Kagome simply smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t want to have to do this again.”

Seikanji’s dismissal was interrupted by a baby’s happy squeal. His gaze immediately pitched to the right, where the river was in full view. Kagome had not noticed before, but she saw her now.

Laid out on the bank on silk robes was a round little baby, gray hair spilled out behind it’s little head. Standing nearby, waist deep in the water, Kagome saw the elegant form of a naked woman’s back. Her hair was as long and dark as the night sky, and she moved with impossible grace. As if aware of eyes on her, the demoness moved out of view and called out to her mate kindly.

“Seikanji, my love.”

Seikanji’s eyes bugged as he heard his name called. An angry look was turned to Kagome, and then Sango. They smelled of another mutt, and he did not want them anywhere near his mate and pup. A furious snarl marred his face.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” The melodic voice called again.

Seikanji looked as if he wanted to pull his ears off. Turning his anger upon Sango and Kagome, he bared his teeth and spoke. “Cat can’t come.”

A look was exchanged between the two young woman. Kagome hesitantly spoke. “Come… where?”

The half demon said nothing as he stalked forward. He waited impatiently for the two to follow. Sango laid a hand upon Kirara and hushed the neko’s objections, promising safety before she followed along. Kagome watched the line of Seikanji’s back move as he walked. He was built much differently than Sesshomaru or Inuyasha – this man was not a graceful warrior, but one that relied on his strength.

Here, as it so happened, was the edge of the river to meet the woman who had called out. Seikanji took a few steps back, but his dominating presence would not relent. The demonic energy that enveloped this area was weak – even Inuyasha’s seemed more of a threat than this.

But the source of that energy was perched on the edge of a rock, wrapped in the colorless robes that made up the layers beneath her formal kimono. Her eyes were cast down as she pulled a fine bone-tooth comb through her hair, but Kagome could see the markings on her face; two long stripes on each cheek the color of blood, and one tiny mark beneath each eye. Much like Sesshomaru, her ears were tipped. Beside her in a coiled pile, the jet black fur of her mokomoko awaited her.

“Hello.” The demoness greeted, still combing her hair.

Kagome was at a loss for words. The baby wriggled on the robes just beside Sango. The slayer only bowed her head, offering no verbal greeting either. Kagome continued to stare at the enchanting demoness. Her aura was painfully weak – perhaps that was why they hadn’t yet left. It barely registered as even a lower demon, yet Kagome couldn’t help but think this woman was _dangerous_. The demoness raised her arm above her head to sweep back the thick hair over her shoulder, and humorously, Kagome caught sight of a bandage around her wrist. She didn’t need it, but Rin had likely placed it to be nice.

“You’re the ones who preserved my child.” The demoness spoke again, undeterred by the silence. She’d begun tying another robe around her frame, moving with a strange slowness that Kagome could only assume was… pain. “Aren’t you?”

Sango kept quiet. She’d looked down at the baby, sickened by guilt. The child looked happy and full, and so unlike the limp, fragile bundle they’d sent back into the forest.

Kagome licked her lips. “I’m really glad to see he’s okay.”

The demoness chuckled. “You and I both, my dear.”

“I was afraid he was going to die.” Kagome’s voice felt like it was drawn from her against her will, yet she _needed_ this demon to know she had not intended to hurt her baby. “I didn’t know if there was anything we could do.”

“Oh, there wasn’t.” The demoness snapped her eyes up to Kagome, holding her transfixed. Unlike the other inuyoukai Kagome was familiar with, this demon had eyes as orange as firelight. “He needed his mother. But it was unbelievably kind of humans to try and save the life of a young demon. You made sure he was fed and warm before sending him off.”

Kagome looked to Sango – _she_ certainly hadn’t been the one who had fed the baby. Sango had been adamant that the child wasn’t touched too much. Sango exchanged a helpless look with Kagome, and then looked to the demoness.

“Rice gruel.” Sango uttered quietly. “I wouldn’t have fed him my own milk.”

A strange smile twisted the demoness’ face. If she was toying with them, Kagome could not tell. “You are a wise slayer, then. Did they teach you about whelping demons? I did not think that much was known to your kind.”

Sango shook her head. “I just know that dog demons are protective.”

The demoness pursed her lips and stood. She was a tall woman and stood with an elegance that only could be attributed to supernatural beings. The robes fell into place along her legs as she ghosted forward, brushing past Kagome to reach for the baby that laid on her patterned silk robe. The robe, much like the woman, was designed as if it were the colors of fire itself. Kagome hadn’t seen her put her mokomoko into place, yet it had woven around her body as the demoness walked. It was more of a cape than Sesshomaru’s scarflike fur, and it draped from shoulder to shoulder across her back.

“Thank you.” She said, holding her child against her chest. The baby looked completely content; his tiny face scrunched up, ears squished flat against his head, and balled up against his mother’s fur. “Losing him would’ve been more than I could bear.”

“I would hope someone would have done the same for my child.” Kagome added, her eyes shifting to the trees. Seikanji made a strange noise, but he had yet to interact. The demoness loomed near Kagome, her head tilting. She was breathing in a new scent; a newly mated female, but with no male nearby. Confusion flickered across the demoness’ face momentarily.

“Yes,” the inu-demon said softly. “But you shouldn’t expect it. Half demons are born into a world of hatred.”

Kagome looked down to the baby again, unable to form a sentence. She simply nodded.

“I heard you asking about your half demon.” The demoness continued. “Very brave of you to approach another demon on his behalf.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” Kagome’s throat was tight. The words felt pinched as she spoke them. “He keeps losing himself to his demon blood. I don’t know how to help him.”

“He was raised with a human mother, with no other influence of his own kind.” It was a statement, rather than a question, but it didn’t strike Kagome as odd. Not yet, at least.

Kagome nodded in confirmation, sharing yet another wary look with Sango. The slayer looked impossibly tense.

“He has no concept of his power, nor his instincts. They rule him blindly, and he cannot control it.” The demoness’ long fingers patted against her baby’s back. The silk robe still wrapped him, as she had not taken the time to fully dress herself.

“Is there any way he can learn?” Kagome’s hope felt fleeting. Not only had she come to a strange pair of inuyoukai, but she was beginning to understand Inuyasha was a lost cause.

“No. Not anymore.” The words were blunt, and they hit like bricks. Kagome flinched upon hearing them.

“But!” The demoness held up one finger. “I would be willing to discuss alternative with my mate to try and help Inuyasha.”

Kagome’s head snapped up in utter surprise. She opened her mouth, the question halfway spoke, and then the demoness had interrupted her.

“For the sons of Toga, I would do whatever I could.” The smile the demoness offered Kagome was in earnest, but the exhaustion behind it was evident. Not only was her aura weak, but _she_ was weak. The demoness cradled her baby’s head and placed a small kiss. Seikanji stepped in, one arm curling around his mate’s shoulders. She was taller than he was, but it did not seem to hold him back. The half demon father was anxious, and no longer wanted two strange smelling women around his pup.

Sango and Kagome stood side by side, twin expressions of confusions on their face. Kagome had so much more she wanted to ask – yet, somehow, she found herself unable to speak. They began to move away on the same unknown will, pushed further from the demoness and her pup.

“I’ll leave you with a warning, Kagome,” the demoness called, “he is controlled by two halves. If he does not learn what it means to be inu, he will destroy himself and those around him.”

“Let them leave, Hisame.” Seikanji murmured, his head nodding to the forest. “You’re pushing your limits, and her half demon is coming closer.”

The tired look on the demoness’ face was rapidly growing. She nodded once, then wiggled her fingers in farewell. Kagome felt the alien control of her body flow out. She stopped on wobbling legs, staring after the strange pair of demons as they returned back into their den.

* * *

They hadn’t gone far.

Kagome and Sango had been walking in near silence, simply waiting for him to appear. They’d spared few short words together, but neither could come to discuss what had happened. Sango’s suspicions were aroused, but Kagome did not have the heart to debate them. With her bow against her back and Inuyasha’s things clasped to her front, Kagome had relegated herself to near silence and simply… Waited.

Halfway through their walk, he’d appeared from thin air. His chest was still bare, but he bore no blemish. He’d bathed, Kagome noted. His skin and hair weren’t matted with blood and dirt.

Most importantly, he was himself.

And he looked absolutely miserable with contrition.

Inuyasha looked wordlessly at Sango, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Sango stopped with a sigh, dropping Kirara from her arms. The neko changed form to accommodate the slayer almost instantly.

“I won’t be far.” Sango promised, her fingers pointed to Inuyasha. “I won’t hesitate to stop and step in.”

“I know.” Inuyasha said, his voice hard. Golden eyes flicked back to Kagome, and then to what she carried. “I just want to talk with Kagome. Alone.”

“I’m keeping an eye on you.” Sango said as Kirara lifted off the ground. “Believe me, Inuyasha. They’re too soft on you. I won’t be.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded. He understood well enough. As Sango and Kirara left them in near silence, Kagome offered out the bundle in her arms and stared at Inuyasha.

“Come on, ‘gome.” Inuyasha didn’t take his things, but he wrapped his hand carefully around his wife’s wrist. “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys know who i go crazy for???
> 
> you. all of you. i can't believe this has THIS many hits -- im losing my marbles. THAT BEING SAID who let me get away with that fucky end note? which one of you saw it, cringed, and said nothing??? this is a direct callout post for me being an idiot.
> 
> if you're reading this have a nice day, ily. i appreciate you taking the time to whack through my nonsense drabbling.


	8. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick (not really) note for those of you who have been so fantastically devoted - this is the end of the first arc, and I will be taking a small break to clean up the following chapters that lead into the depth of this story. You should expect them to show up with the same posting schedule I've been (kind of) sticking to, once a week on friday! (Not counting this upcoming Friday, I'll be taking about two weeks off......Unless I get excited and post sooner) If things change, I'll post an update on my tumblr @kaylefics to let you know!
> 
> also, while I deliberated on this for a long time, I don't think this story will carry elements of Yashahime. Mainly the kiddos, as I have beef with the timeline and the layout of the show. I love the show as an individual, but Inuyasha has been a special favorite of mine and I just can't stand to see what Sunrise has done to it >:( I miss Shippo. Where is he. >:( Moroha is adorable, and the twins (wow, episode 21??? amazing) are incredible, but they aren't for me and what I had always envisioned Inuyasha to be like. I just like to pretend it's not canon to the original storyline.
> 
> WHICH IS MY LAST POINT - quite a few of you have commented and sent me messages about the dynamic of Inuyasha's feelings towards kids. I hadn't really planned for this to be a fic about their family, but if it's something you'd like to see, I absolutely can begin to weave some baby inukags into this story. Let me know what you think about it, I suppose? I also would be happy to include a sequel down the line if it doesn't fit BUT! I'm intrigued by your opinions. Thank you very much for being so kind about the things you say and the ideas you have. Please feel free to toss 'em at me in the comments. 
> 
> edit: adslfkjsldfkjasdl im so sorry if you had to put up with my weird spacing in random chapters, i've fixed them all now, thank you for sticking with it LOL  
> on with the show.......

The moment Kagome’s hand was within his, every single thing that had been bothering Inuyasha melted away. It didn’t matter how guilty he’d felt for hurting her, or how angry he’d been she’d gone back to the inuyoukai by the waterfall. All that mattered was the contentment that strung throughout his soul the very instant her skin met his.

And then the harsh reality of his situation stripped that peace away.

Inuyasha’s ears wilted low on his head as he regarded the wary expression Kagome held. He couldn’t tell exactly how she felt; the salty camphor of her sadness clung to her, but so did the bright snap of her anger, and the sweetness of her happiness. He normally could read her expression as easily as the tale inscribed on a scroll, but now…

Kagome looked up at him with a guarded expression, her fingers slowly pulling out of his. “Are you okay?” She asked him in a low voice. The bundle of his things shifted from one arm to the other, presumably to keep Inuyasha from taking her hand again.

Inuyasha shrugged offhandedly. He had been inexplicably angry not minutes ago as he watched _his_ woman speak to another demon male. Kagome belonged to him, and _no one_ would ever threaten her. The tip of his tongue pushed out one cheek as he mulled those thoughts over. It had never bothered him before. But today… The faint reminder of Shippo’s scent on her skin made him livid. Even the smell of Seikanji on his fire rat made his blood boil.

The half demon motioned for Kagome to follow as they set back on the path toward the village. He’d need to think more before he offered his feelings to her. Kagome walked alongside him in silence, unsure how to continue talking to her walking timebomb.

The wind shifted through the trees, lifting a pleasant cool breeze over their skin. Inuyasha was grateful for it – but only for a moment. With the breeze came the faint smell of Kagome’s blood.

A foggy memory shifted to the front of his thoughts. Kagome, laid out and half naked, blood streaming beneath her.

Inuyasha licked over his teeth, filled with the shame. He could taste her blood if he tried.

He fucking hated that.

Kagome cleared her throat softly, and Inuyasha knew she was looking at him. Once more, the priestess asked him, “are you okay?”

“No.” Inuyasha bit back. “Not really.”

Kagome worried her lower lip and lapsed back into silence. Their walk had slowed to a shuffle, each individual completely unsure how to proceed.

“Are you okay?” Inuyasha was much more brusque with his question. He didn’t want to know, really. He didn’t want to know what a fucking idiot he’d been with her. He’d known the second his senses came back to him what he’d done; as if the still-stiff cock and taste of blood could mean anything else. And then he’d come back to the scene of his crime. He’d seen the pool she left behind, he’d smelled their sex and something _more._ Something _more_ had tugged at his thoughts, compelling him to chase her down and finish what he’d started.

He hadn’t, though.

It had been morning by the time he’d returned to himself, and he’d had no idea what was waiting for him if he’d gone back to get her. It was stupid, childish, and selfish… But he couldn’t face her or his friends. He couldn’t see their disappointment. Their anger. Their _hate_. Inuyasha was sure they’d hate him for this. He fucking hated himself for it.

Kagome’s sigh was louder than anything else around them. “I’m better now.” A careful answer from a careful woman. Kagome tried to offer his things back to him once more. “My arm hurts, but it’s okay.”

Inuyasha only nodded, his eyes glued to the spot on her shoulder where he knew she was hurt. He could smell the wound. He also could smell the other half demon on his haori, and as much as he didn’t want to touch what that _fucking_ hanyou had, he didn’t want Kagome to touch it either.

Impatiently, Kagome thrust both Tessaiga and his haori back at him. “Aren’t you the one that wanted to talk, anyway? You’re being a baby.”

Inuyasha scowled as he collected his things. Admittedly, it felt good to have the familiar weight of his father’s sword back on his person. The longer Kagome stared at him, the darker his mood got. All he’d ever done was hurt her, put her in danger, or make her mad. She’d come back for him, and for what?

Kagome threw up her hands at him and scoffed. “Inuyasha! Say something. Anything!”

Her nose crinkled up in a particular way that made Inuyasha’s insides swim. Even if he hurt her, he loved her. He loved her so much. But the half demon could say nothing in return – he uttered a soft, “keh,” and turned his nose up at her. How could he tell her he’d made a mistake by bringing her back to him?

“I’m _trying_ to help you, damn it! The least you could do is work with me. Maybe tell me you’re mad. Tell me you’re hurting. Tell me anything!” Now, she’d stomped around to face him fully. Kagome folded her arms over her chest and glowered up at Inuyasha with his own intensity. “Instead of this. If you wanted to talk, then let’s do it. Stop treating me like this. Tell me what happened the other night. What’s going on with you?” Now, she softened. Kagome’s eyes were on his, holding his gaze with an undeniable passion. If he could die in their depths, he would. “I don’t want to lose you, Inuyasha. I’m worried about you.”

“Damn! I don’t know!” Inuyasha barked out, breaking his gaze from Kagome’s. Any longer, and she might’ve gotten through to him. The half demon’s mood was black. His anger thundered like a storm over the hills. He wanted to take it out on someone – anyone. Inuyasha closed his eyes, focusing on the image of his wife’s face.

But not her.

He’d made a mistake wishing for her to come back. He should’ve just… Accepted it. He should have let her go. Kami, he loved her so much, but Kagome deserved someone who didn’t hurt her. He’d made a mistake marrying her. He just couldn’t hurt her anymore.

Kagome must’ve seen the shift in his expression, because her hands were on his face, pulling him to look at her with a kindness he just did not deserve. He moved willingly, opening his eyes to plead with her to understand his unspoken feelings –

“Did you dad ever talk to you?” Kagome seriousness was not affected by whatever mood Inuyasha was in. Her hands cupped his cheeks, but held him prisoner, forcing him to look at her.

“What?” He was stunned. She couldn’t be serious. “My old man was dead before I was old enough to know ‘em.”

“I know, but he never… Showed up?”

Inuyasha blinked at her. This stupid wench was serious. “No?”

“Oh.” Her lips pursed. The plan she’d been concocting had failed. “What about Sesshomaru? Did he ever try to help you… You know, be a dog demon? Maybe introduce you to others?”

 **“** Are you serious right now?” Inuyasha jerked out of her hands. He loved her, but she wasn’t always smart.

“Well, you guys got along for a while!” Kagome defended, her fists balling on her hips.

“Keh!” The half demon snorted, his black mood returning. “I’m a half demon, Ka-go-me. They don’t want anything to do with me.”

Least of all his brother.

* * *

**Flashback - Three days ago**

The poisonous trail left behind by Sesshomaru’s nails whipped right past Inuyasha’s face. He’d hardly been himself for ten minutes before his older brother had showed up and effectively ambushed him.

“Hey!” Inuyasha snarled as he rolled up from the ground. “What the fuck? What gives?”

Sesshomaru came at him again, flying over the ground in one bounding stride. This time, he swiped at Inuyasha’s forearm, poison claws just barely skimming over the surface of his skin. Inuyasha had leapt into another roll, unable to strike back.

“Blades of blood!” The half demon bellowed, casting forth the hardened sickles of his own blood in a random direction. If he was lucky, he’d maybe catch Sesshomaru unaware.

But he wasn’t lucky.

At best, he might just stave off an attack long enough to get to his feet.

“Watch your mouth.” Sesshomaru’s voice appeared behind Inuyasha shortly before his fist crashed in between Inuyasha’s shoulder blades. The strike sent Inuyasha flying face first into the ground, unable to get a good lungful of air.

Gasping on the ground, Inuyasha did not get back up. He turned a dark look at his brother, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He’d need time to catch his breath before he went after Sesshomaru again.

“You,” Sesshomaru seethed as he stalked forward. “Are a fool.”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ gathered that.” Inuyasha spit.

“You put others at risk for your own ignorance. Blatantly would risk your _human_ wife at the hands of other demons,” Sesshomaru caught himself before continuing to speak, but Inuyasha knew how to read between the lines. What Sesshomaru hadn’t admitted, was that his anger was about Inuyasha putting _Rin_ at risk.

“Yeah, yeah. Rin didn’t get hurt, shut up.” Inuyasha had rolled to his knees now, yet something about Sesshomaru’s piercing gaze made him hesitate to stand. He remained transfixed, though radiated his anger.

“This isn’t about Rin.” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “This is about you. You can’t control yourself. You’re going to kill someone.”

Inuyasha groused again. “Keh. As if you’d care.”

“This Sesshomaru cares very much when it is the rituals of _my_ kind that you would mock.” Sesshomaru leaned down, his eyes glinting with dangerous intent.

“What fuckin’ ritual?” Inuyasha complained, rocking back to his heels. “I didn’t fuckin’ do any demonic shit.”

His vulgar response earned him no less than a knee to the chin. Should Inuyasha have remained upright, there surely would’ve been another blow. Sesshomaru’s anger was manifest around them – the deep crimson aura of demonic energy _pulsed_ in time with his slow heartrate.

“This Sesshomaru knew a waste of seed like you wouldn’t even have a clue, but to mock what _my_ father has bestowed upon you is unforgiveable.”

Inuyasha spat out the side of his mouth, cleansing the metallic tang of blood. He wanted to swipe at Sesshomaru – to claw that nasty expression right off the demon lord’s face. “I don’t even know what that means!” Inuyasha snarled back at his older brother, hating every single ounce of their shared blood. “The old man didn’t exactly leave me any clues!”

Sesshomaru looked as though he wanted to hit Inuyasha again, but he refrained. Still towering over the hanyou, Sesshomaru’s lofty sneer was given arrogance unrestrained. “Then this Sesshomaru suggests you learn what it means to be inuyoukai before you hurt more than just your miko wife.”

“Oh, yeah?!” Insult to injury, just like salt in a wound. How dare Sesshomaru bring up Kagome again – he didn’t even _like_ her, and yet the Lord of the West _reeked_ of Kagome’s blood. Just how close had he been to Kagome? Had he _touched_ her? Had he savored that delicious, saccharine blood?

Inuyasha’s sclera began to run red with the blood of his demon form. The transformation was incomplete, as Sesshomaru swiftly kicked the hanyou in the chest.

“Despicable, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru spit. “You can’t even differentiate your own instinct. You’re lucky you did not _kill_ the human.”

Inuyasha expected another blow, but none came. Instead, Sesshomaru had turned on his heel and began to walk the opposite direction, completely undeterred by the roaring howl of rage that Inuyasha had let loose.

“So why don’t you fucking _teach_ me?”

“If you will not ask me on your knees as you have been, then I owe you nothing.” Sesshomaru replied, his callous tone ripening with fresh rage. He did not spare the younger demon any last glances – nor did he share the feeling of guilt that had planted deep, deep down. Sesshomaru did not wish to share blood with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru certainly had not wanted to explain the intricacies of the inuyoukai mind. But if Inuyasha had asked – perhaps he would’ve tried.

“Learn before you lose your wife, Inuyasha.” _I fear she has not long left._

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the ground between his feet. He had seen Sesshomaru sparingly around the village since that night, but he had not gone to approach the demon. Perhaps it had been for the best.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome’s dulcet voice worked to coax him out of his mind. Her thumbs rubbed along his cheekbones, drawing him back to her. She could sense his spiral. “Not everyone hates you. I don’t. I’m sure that if you just _tried_ , maybe Seikanji -,”

The half demon growled at the name, his eyes fading to a pink shade. Kagome pressed her lips together, fully prepared to handle the tantrum that rose on the horizon.

“Seikanji has a full dog demon as his wife,” Kagome continued.

“As his mate.” Inuyasha grumbled, correcting her automatically. He could not define the distinction to Kagome, but it was… Different. The hanyou and his youkai mate were not bound by love, but something much deeper. Something Inuyasha himself craved to have. “Demons don’t marry like stupid humans do.”

Kagome hesitated, her eyes slipping off of Inuyasha’s. “Are we mated?”

The rush of emotions was not something he expected. A dark, snapping voice in his head wanted to shout out loud, to reveal a truth to her – but he didn’t know the answer. Were they? Inuyasha looked to Kagome’s shoulder again, wondering just what sort of damage he’d done to her. Something about her scent was… _off_ , but not in a way that he deemed problematic.

“I don’t know.” Inuyasha answered unhappily. He freed up a hand, then let it rise up Kagome’s arm. The miko flinched under his touch, but Inuyasha was not sure if it was out of _fear_ or pain. He hoped pain. Mulling over his indecision, Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. He’d been _with_ Kagome in his demonic form. But he’d felt no different. She’d looked no different. He didn’t fucking know what he was supposed to feel. “I don’t know how it works. It’s all stupid.”

“Was your father?” Kagome’s question caught Inuyasha off guard. He stopped breathing for a moment, regarding Kagome suspiciously.

“Don’t know. Clearly not to Sesshomaru’s mom.” And his mom was dead. So was his dad. Not like he could ask either of them. Irritation welled in Inuyasha as he dwelled on the realization that he knew _nothing_ of his parents. He knew nothing of his father’s lineage. Nothing of his demon side – only that it was dangerous, and he’d been placed on this earth without a means to control himself.

_Thanks, Dad._

“Kagome, this isn’t what I wanted to talk about.” Inuyasha snapped lightly. The spice that rose in her scent made him cool off – if she was angry, she’d just walk off. Then he’d get nothing done. The half demon fidgeted, his claws tracing a small flower on one of Kagome’s sleeves. He didn’t know what to expect when he saw her wearing this kimono – it had almost made him forgive her for anything she would say or do for the next _month_ because she looked so damn beautiful – but the realization that she had worn it because she had nothing else left made his brows pucker.

“Okay. Then what is?” She was snappish, too. Inuyasha couldn’t blame her.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Inuyasha crumpled forward, his forehead coming to rest on Kagome’s. His apologies were few and far between. It was hard for the hanyou to set aside his pride and admit he was wrong, but for what he’d done… “I never meant to hurt you. And I’ve hurt you more fucking times than I could’ve even imagined in less than what, a week?”

Kagome sighed through her nose and tilted her face forward, but Inuyasha warded off her attempt to lay a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m not finished, ‘gome.” He muttered. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t _lose_ you. But what if this happens again? What if I… What if I _take_ you like that and I kill you?”

Kagome was struggling to keep her breathing steady. The spice had faded from her smell, and it had been replaced with the dreadful stink of fear. Inuyasha looped his arm around her back and tugged her to his chest, uncaring that her neck now had crowded up at an awkward angle. He just needed to hold her. He wanted her fear to go away.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome’s voice shook slightly. He felt her hands press against his chest, but he did not let her go. “Inuyasha, it was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Inuyasha’s ears pinned flat to his head as guilt flooded him. She couldn’t possibly believe that.

“Yes, it was.” Kagome insisted. “I pushed you that night. I push you every time. Well, not… Not the last time.” Inuyasha felt Kagome swallow hard. “But… I push you using my reiki. You always respond to it. It always draws your demon side out. And that time we argued about a baby… I was mad that you had a choice and I didn’t. I told myself that if you had made that choice on your own, then I’d make my own choice.”

Inuyasha frowned irately at that. He didn’t like the idea of being used like a palace breeding dog, but then again, he’d forced Kagome in the woods.

“I know it doesn’t make you happy, but when I talked to that demoness, she told me there was a way for you to find balance. It’ll help you control yourself. It’ll help you control the dog demon.” Kagome had successfully pushed free of his embrace, and now stared up at him with big, hopeful eyes. They were as brown as the river rocks under the honeyed gold of summer. “You’ll just have to learn.”

“From who?” Inuyasha griped. “My stupid brother?”

“Maybe. If he’s willing to talk. Or you could go talk to Seikanji and…” Kagome struggled for a moment, then continued. “Hisame.”

That thought alone was enough to send his blood boiling. He didn’t need help. He’d learn on his own. He’d listen to his instincts and prove his stupid brother wrong. He was good enough. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously like the dog he was and swiped his arm back around Kagome to pull her in for a final hug. He’d never tell her, but he appreciated the fact she tried. Inuyasha set his nose to the top of Kagome’s head. He had a lot to think about, and his meddling wife needed a break.

“Get on, Kagome. I’ll take you home.”

* * *

The fire had been out for some time, but the embers still pulsed with cherry red heat. The tight wooden walls of their hut were just enough to make sure that neither of them would stay cool. Kagome had long since peeled off her yukata, choosing instead to lie nude next to Inuyasha.

He was stretched out on his back, one knee bent up beside him to allow Kagome to lie across his chest. It was disgustingly hot and sticky, laying like this, but he didn’t care. They’d long since abandoned simply laying together, anyway. Kagome had been insistent on making it up to him; she'd been washing away the residual irritation he felt over her escapade with kisses. Inuyasha was content to allow her this much, but his mind wavered on a silent vow to himself.

Kagome’s blunt teeth were dragging against his lower lip, drawing a soft groan from Inuyasha’s chest. Her hands were spread across his chest, grasping at every inch of him she had available. Inuyasha, contrarily, had one hand behind his head, and the other very, very carefully placed against her lower back. He’d treated her like she was made of glass from the moment she made her intentions clear.

But he couldn’t do it to her. He couldn’t lie with her in the way she wanted. Not after he’d seen the mark on her shoulder.

He’d never hurt her again.

Kagome’s hands stirred lower across his muscular abdomen, playing in the soft silver fur that poked out atop his waistline. Her lips sought out a burning path down his jaw, under his chin, and had come to still on the tender spot just above the pulsing vein in his neck. “Inuyasha,” Kagome whimpered. The sound absolutely went straight to his dick. Inuyasha’s fingers stroked a small circle on his woman’s back.

“Mm?” The half demon replied, desperately trying to seem less aroused than he really was. His cock would betray him; straining under the fabric of his hakama, just begging to be touched. “Yeah?”

“You’re no fun.” Her teeth bit down on his throat, and Inuyasha had to stop himself from groaning again. If she kept it up, his fragile control would be broken.

Inuyasha chuckled, the low vibration rumbling from one body to the next. “Yeah, I know.” His hand slid up Kagome’s slick back, forming to the back of her head as he pulled her away. Inuyasha pressed a chaste kiss to Kagome’s forehead. “You need to sleep. We’ll do this later.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Kagome pouted, but she had complied with his unspoken request. Her cinnamon soaked scent was pulled away, and the miko stretched out on the futon beside him.

“I’d kill myself before I ever hurt you again.” Inuyasha turned to kiss her again. The closed lip kiss was over in seconds. “I promise you.”

“Baka.” Kagome replied. There was a smile on her face, regardless. But Inuyasha was not playing with her, nor making light. If he ever laid a claw on her again like he had, he’d take his own life. Kagome deserved more than him.

The night would not come easily for Inuyasha. When his self-control was spent and he found himself _wanting_ \- he craved the curve of Kagome’s plush rear tucked against his groin; he wanted to rub against her and tease that cinnamon sweetness to the height of her scent – Inuyasha had left. The night air was cooler than the inside of their hut, and he could do for the fresh air.

He’d spent his night above the roof of their hut, reclined on a branch, and thought of Kagome till sunlight broke the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i appreciate all your support. this has been such an adventure and i never expected the outpour of love for my crazy ideas. you guys make my entire week, i hope you know that. literally, i never thought this would make it out of like, the 300 hits range. I have over 1500 and 100 kudos, you guys absolutely are the best.
> 
> as an added bonus for getting this far, i might toss up a short piece about the InuKag reunion and the year prior to this story. :~) 
> 
> as always, i thrive on your lovely attention. please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and send me your feelings about how things are going in the comments!!


End file.
